Midnight Meadows
by intimatedesires
Summary: It wasn't like Tony Stark had any real worries.He was dating Captain America,all the Avengers lived in Stark Tower & life seemed to be calming down.Or so they thought,who knew that with the return of Bucky Barnes,Tony would be kidnapped, tortured,& forced to depend on his team for his life, forcing Steve to make a decision that may cost someone their life...
1. Chapter 1

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON IN HERE?!"_

The voice, filled with anger as well as a little breathless, caused both men sitting on the couch to jump up & turn towards the sound. Standing beside a huge crate stood Tony & Bruce, one with a look of confusion & exhaustion while the other had a look of rage & betrayal.

"Tony…Tony please, just listen to me for a minute…please?!" Steve was trying his best to remain calm but it wasn't easy, especially since his boyfriend was Tony Stark...a man prone to over emotional & exaggerated outbursts, was currently pissed off beyond all reasoning.

"Just…just please…listen to me first before you jump to the wrong conclusions…" Steve's voice faded as he saw his words weren't getting thru to Tony. Betrayal, anger, & pain were flowing off of him in waves as he stood glaring at Steve & his newly resurrected best friend, Bucky Barnes, who was brought back to life as the assassin known as The Winter Soldier. Steve could tell from Tony's stance that he was spoiling for a fight & tried his best to calm down everyone involved in the situation.

"_DON'T TALK TO ME!" _Tony snarled, his rage & pain taking over all thought processes & higher levels of thinking. He couldn't reconcile the image in front of him with the image playing in his head. _'__So last night...it meant nothing to Steve? NO…nonononono! Steve wouldn't hurt me!'_ He knew he could very well have misread the entire situation but unfortunately, Tony wasn't inclined to listen to the little voice in his head or the one of the man he loved right at this moment.

"There is _NOTHIN_ you can say that is going to make the current situation better or even changethe way things look between you two. How," he took a deep, shuddering breath, "how long has _'__THIS'_," He gestured between them, "been going on, exactly?" It hurt…more than he could have ever thought possible. His chest ached more than it did before they removed the arc reactor, more than when he found out he had been dying of palladium poisoning. This hurt almost as bad as when Pepper had been injected with _Extremis_ & almost died. He stood & stared at Steve & Bucky…both wearing matching looks of confusion, Bucky's was due to not knowing exactly why Tony was so upset. Steve's was laced with a hint of fear & pain. _'__Good'_ Tony thought to himself, _'__he deserves to feel as I do right now.'_ Refusing to give in to the pain, Tony slowly started to back away from the scene in front of him, forgetting about the huge crate he & Bruce had just carried upstairs. He was suddenly exhausted in a way he had never been before & if he stayed any longer he was going to do or say something else that he didn't mean. "I…I just…really…just please, don't talk to me...right now…I can't…not right now," he stepped further back from both soldiers, his rich sable gaze never leaving the baby blue eyes of his boyfriend. "I think…I just need to be alone right now…" he said the last to Steve, who started to protest. "Bruce will know how to reach me as will JARVIS. If the Avengers are needed I will know but I can't be here right now." He was shaking, hands visibly trembling as he tried to control his emotions.

"Where," Steve cleared his throat as he tried again. "Where are you going Tony?" hating thedesperate tone his words had taken on, torn between grabbing his boyfriend to make him listen &wanting to explain the situation between Tony & himself to Bucky, Steve glanced over at Bruce silently begging him for help.

"First off let's slow down for a sec, huh? How bout somebody tell me what the hell Stark is going on bout? How long has _WHAT _been going on between me & Steve?" Bucky asked, not bothering to hide his dislike of Tony from his voice.

Ignoring Bucky's tone, Bruce spoke as calmly to Tony as possible, "Tony, look, don't just up & leave. You know right now it's just not safe for any of us to be alone. There are too many hazards, too many villains out there & you know as well as I do that most of them are after you just BECAUSE you're Tony Stark…Not Iron Man, just you. At least sit down & talk to Steve before you do anything rash…please." Bruce didn't usually say much but when he did he made it worthwhile. He could see the desperation in Steve's eyes the pain he was feeling was written all over his face.

"Why in the hell are we trying to keep Stark calm?" Turning to where Bruce & Tony stood Bucky asked, "What does it matter to you, Stark, what Steve & I do in our down time?"

"Bucky…please…don't start…just" Steve had reached a hand out & placed it on the other mans

shoulder.

Going pale, Tony looked from Steve to Bucky then back to Steve again. Shaking his head, he seemed to come to a decision. Looking back at Bucky he said in a calm, flat voice, "You're right _Barnes._ What _does _it matter to me how you & _Cap _spend your down time? There is nooo reason for anyone to try & keep me calm cause honestly I'm not angry or upset. As far as what's going on between you & _Cap_ it is no one's business but yours."

"Now Tony…" Bruce sighed resignedly.

There was a sharp gasp from Steve but Tony ignored it. He kept his gaze locked on Bucky while still slowly easing his way to the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve slowly start to make his way around the back of the couch, inching closer to where Tony stood._'Huh...when had he moved that close?'_ If he moved fast enough & timed it just right he could be in the elevator & headed to the garage before Steve could make it around the crate & to the elevator. "I'll leave you all to your night," and with that Tony gave the crate he & Bruce had been standing by a soft pat & took off for the elevator, calling for JARVIS to get the Jaguar ready & ignored the sounds of Steve's & Bruce's voices calling after him. "The car is ready & waiting sir," JARVIS stated. "Thanks J. You know how to reach me if I'm needed." he said. "Yes sir." Tony had just made it thru the doors of the elevator & punched the button for the garage when he heard Bruce say, "Just let him go & cool off Steve." To which Steve gave a negative response & had just pushed past the huge crate Tony & Bruce had carried up from the workshop in time to see the elevator doors close & Tony headed down to the garage...


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony...Tony wait, please!" Steve shouted after the retreating figure but the doors had shut already & Tony was on his way down by the time Steve reached the elevator.

"Will someone tell me just what the hell that little bitch fit was about?" Bucky looked between Bruce & Steve. Steve had his back to him, his shoulders moving up & down as if he couldn't quite catch his breath, his hands clenching & unclenching rhythmically. "Steve, you ok?" Bucky wasn't sure if Steve was angry with the situation because of how Tony had reacted, which in itself was odd, or if he hadn't liked how he & Tony didn't seem to get along. Either way he needed answers & it seemed like the only one who would be able to give them right then was Steve.

"He…he has every right…I _KNOW_ how he is…his fears…I…I…should have known…should have expected…" Steve's voice drifted around the room, sounding louder than usual. He was staring at the floor as if waiting for it to open up & swallow him. "Tony is my boyfriend...Bucky."

"Boyfriend?" Bucky sounded confused, "wait I thought...how long...when did this happen?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. We've been together for awhile & honestly it's been the best time for me since I woke up. I…I need him…more than I've ever needed anyone. You & me Buck, you're my best friend & probably will always be, but Tony, he…he means more…so much more…" Steve said softly. He was staring at the doors of the elevator, unsure if he should go after Tony or just wait until he came back to the tower. He understood Tony's outburst. The fear & pain on his face, the look of betrayal in those sable eyes, he thought Steve was going to leave him for Bucky. He had spent weeks trying to convince Tony that his fears were unfounded. That just because his best friend was alive didn't mean that they were going to break up. The guilt, however was eating him alive, the fact that he _knew _Bucky may have had something to do with the death of Tony's parents was a weight on him. There was a chance that Tony would not understand, would in fact leave him if he found out that Steve may have some information into Howard & Maria's deaths & never said anything. Still, it didn't stop him from trying to reassure his boyfriend that he was not going to be giving him up, no matter what.

"_Come on Tony you know me," Steve sighed in frustration. "You know that Bucky being back changes nothing between us." Steve watched Tony pace back & forth across their bedroom. "Ok, ok I mean I know how close you two once were & how much it hurt when you woke up, you know…alone." He waved his hands around at the word, Tony, when agitated was more expressive with his hands than usual. "I mean…honestly if it was me I'd have lost it. You big guy," he winked at Steve causing him to blush. "You adjusted better than anyone expected." He stopped pacing & looked at Steve. _'I honestly don't know if I can do this without you Steve,'_Tony wanted to tell him. He wanted to pour his heart out to this tall, wonderful, beautiful man. Tell him how much he needed him in his life...how much he loved him more than life. Instead he said, "I don't wanna lose you. Not to someone who could very well be ten times better for you than I am. Selfish, I know, but I can't help it, I mean look at you that face, those muscles & most of all...those gorgeous baby blue eyes. The color of the sky on a cloudless day," Tony had whispered._

"Steve?" Bruce called his name softly.

"Hmm?" he was lost in his thoughts of Tony & what he should do, if anything. _Why didn't Tony trust him, did he really believe that Steve would leave him for Bucky? 'We've got to talk about this. He'll come back home & we'll work this out. Or...or...maybe, Tony didn't want to work things out...maybe Tony wanted to break up with him?'_ whispered a fearful voice. Taking an agitated step towards the elevator he forgot about Bruce & Bucky, his only concern was to find Tony no matter what. Nothing else mattered but finding him & getting him to listen.

"Steve?!" Bruce called his name again, "Steve…I can't reach Tony & his sensors aren't responding. I'm not sure if JARVIS can reach him either." Bruce spoke softly but in an urgent tone. "You know what Tony is like in this type of mood."

Steve looked at Bruce, different scenarios going through his head. "I've gotta find him Bruce," fear & desperation tingeing his words. "Immediately…Even if he doesn't wanna talk to me I've gotta know he is ok." Looking up at the ceiling Steve called out to JARVIS. "Can you reach him JARVIS? Is…Is Tony ok?" he asked the A.I. who promptly replied, "Yes Captain Rogers, I can track him thru the car. Currently he is on the interstate but it would seem that his destination is unknown as of this present time."

_'Thank GOD!'_ Steve thought to himself. Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, he turned & found Bucky watching him with a familiar look of concern as well as determination. He knew his best friend wouldn't judge him, never had.

"So what's the plan Steve? Do we go look for your boyfriend or just wait until he comes back? Cause honestly it seems like Tony is like his dad…has a flare for the dramatic." Bucky chuckled. He remembered Howard Stark vaguely & Howard's tendency to want to show off at times obviously transferred to his son. Something else nagged at him as well, something he knew would be devastating but couldn't seem to remember what it was exactly. "Where would he go if he was trying to avoid being seen or found by anyone?"

Steve was going over all the possible places Tony could be in his head when JARVIS suddenly spoke. "Captain Rogers…Dr. Banner, there seems to be something wrong with Master Stark, I am unable to get him on the line or locate him by the Iron Man sensors. At the last known reading his heart rate was elevated & he appeared to be worried or surprised by something."

"Do you have his last known location JARVIS?" Steve tried his best to hold back the panic he felt rising in his throat. _'Please let Tony be ok...please...please don't let anything have happened to him,'_ he frantically thought to himself.

"Last known location has been sent to your phone Captain Rogers as well as to all the other Avengers."

Taking a deep breath Steve said, "Thank you JARVIS, we need to have everyone ready in case something bad has happened or there has been an attack of some kind. Bruce find Clint & Tasha. I'm taking Bucky with me; we can just have Sam & Thor meet us where ever we are going" Bruce nodded his head & took off down the hall, talking to both Clint & Natasha on his phone. "…doesn't really matter just meet me in the hanger…he could seriously be injured or under attack. Nonono we don't…just get off your ass Clint, please..." Bruce's voice faded down the hall as he headed towards the hanger bay.

"Ok Steve, let's go get Tony. When we get back here, the three of us are gonna sit down & talk. Pretty damn obvious Stark loves you or he wouldn't have reacted as he did." Now over the initial shock of Tony being Steve's boyfriend _'yeah how weird is that considering the era they were both from'_ Bucky was ready to try & understand what was going on & possibly help if possible.

Steve gave Bucky a grateful smile. "Let me grab my shield & we can go." Steve could feel the anxiety & fear sliding thru his blood. _'Please let Tony be ok...please...please...if there is a GOD...don't take him from me too.'_ Steve ran to the elevator & headed to their suite, straight for the wall that held a secret panel Tony had built in. _"__Just in case one or both of us is needed, we don't have to run downstairs for anything"_ He had winked at Steve, a look that tended to turn his brain mush & his body into a ball of oversensitive nerves, & proceeded to explain that he was having them installed in all the Avengers' rooms. Steve would always call Tony out about that look & Tony always swore it was the serum but he knew better, knew it was Tony & the fact that he loved him. Loved him more than he has ever loved someone & right now all he knew was that he needed to find Tony & tell him how he felt. He needed to say the three words that he knew Tony needed to hear..._I Love You..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck Steve...Fuck Bucky & FUCK MY LIFE! _Came the savage thought. Tony was grateful to have made it to the elevator before Steve could stop him. He wasn't strong enough to handle the situation right now. Knew that if Steve so much as touched him he would cave in & do whatever it was that Steve wanted him to do. _'__Good 'ol Bruce'_ He thought. _'__Thank you for giving me some time.'_ He had punched the button for the garage & turned around in time to watch the doors close. The last thing he saw was the look of concern on Bruce's face, confusion & irritation on Bucky's & on Steve's...Sweet, beautiful, magnificent Steve. The look of desperation, fear, & something else. Something Tony refused to acknowledge.

He felt in his pockets for his phone, keys & glasses. Then let out a curse when he realized he didn't have them. _"The keys are in the car as are your shades, phone & jacket Sir."_ Sighing in relief, Tony simply said, "Thanks J. I really appreciate it. Contact me if needed, otherwise I'm off the grid for awhile." He didn't want any contact with anyone, especially Steve. _"Very well Sir. Do be careful while you are out."_ JARVIS stated in a tone touched with concern. "I will J...promise." With that being said he waited for the doors of the elevator to open as he reached the garage & headed for the Jag. Turning the engine over once he was seated inside, he put the car in gear & had taken off down the ramp, headed towards the interstate.

Now here he was, speeding down the road with Steve's face floating before his eyes…His words ringing in his ears, _'__Just...just please...listen to me first before you jump to the wrong conclusions...'_ & he hadn't of course. He usually never did, but that was largely due to being right most of the time. In this case however, he was way out of his element. Maybe what he had seen wasn't really as bad as he thought. Steve had told him he had nothing to worry about, that he wasn't going to leave him just because Bucky was back but he couldn't help it. His insecurities where Steve was concerned, were always present, no matter whom the other person was. He couldn't just seem to get used to the fact that he, Anthony Edward Stark, aka Iron Man, was in a committed relationship with Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain America. It had taken awhile to get used to the idea that no matter what he did or how outrageous he was, Steve was not going to leave him. After the resurrection of Bucky, Tony couldn't hide his fears or insecurities however, something just didn't feel right about the other man. He tried, he really did but Steve could tell either way. After their last conversation, Tony had been convinced that nothing was going to come between him & Steve.

"_You know I'm not gonna leave you Tony. I mean why would I?" Steve slid off the bed, where he had been sitting naked & padded over to where Tony stood facing the windows. It was a gorgeous view overlooking Manhattan at night. Sliding his arms around Tony's waist he tugged him closer. "There is no one that can do for me what you do or make me feel like you do. I...I need you Tony; I need you to help me understand thisworld. I need you to show me the meaning of fun in the city. I also need you," he whispered softly near Tony's ear, feeling the shiver that ran thru the other man's body. "I need you to show me the rest of the secrets of your body." Steve slid his hands across Tony's stomach, slowly pulling the black t-shirt up by the hem. Feeling the muscles of Tony's stomach flex against his hand, he pulled him closer to him, whispering against his neck, "There is no one whose body I wanna know better than yours." Sliding his hands under Tony's shirt he heard the catch of Tony's breath. Smiling softly as he bit the bronze neck & then licking the bite, he said "I need YOU, Tony, to show me how to please you as well. Cause honestly it's truly the most important thing to me." By now he had pulled Tony's shirt off & had turned him to face him. He pulled him towards the bed, much to Tony's delight. "Well, maybe I can help you but you know handsome, it may take some time to learn all the secrets of this body." All it took was that wink & a smile & Steve had been all over Tony. Pressing him back against the bed with such urgency Tony hadn't been sure if either of them were going to last. _

"_Damn it to fuckin hell."_ Tony muttered. He knew he had been unreasonable as well as irrational but when it came to anything remotely involving Steve he couldn't seem to help it. Steve was one of the few good things in his otherwise debauched & tainted life. He worked hard at making sure that he was as perfect as possible for his boyfriend though, he was after all Captain America. However, when it was just the two of them, he was Steven Grant Rogers, _'__just a skinny kid from Brooklyn,'_ he would always say with a smile & he was Anthony Edward Stark; billionaire, genius, philanthropist, as well as Iron Man.

'_'I need to just calm down & think. Not jump to conclusions as usual.'_ "Hey J, where is Steve right now?" Tony pulled the car into the nearest parking lot & cut the engine off.

_"__Currently, Captain Rogers is still at the tower with Dr. Banner & Lt. Barnes. Do you wish me to connect you Sir?"_

"No…no I'll call him on my way back to the tower. Remind me to call in an order to Steve's favorite restaurant; wanna try to make up for acting like I did. Besides, Steve isn't the cheating type. So whatever things _'__MAY'_ have looked liked, it really wasn't what I thought it was. I just let my insecurities make me jump to conclusions." Tony rambled on to himself, talking softly as he walked around the park. He wasn't aware of the two men following him or of the woman standing at the other end of the park tracking his movements. He was lost in his memories of last night with Steve. He loved the way the big blond responded to his touch. The sighs, the moans, the begging & then the breathing changes. It took a lot to make Steve curse but he did, usually before he came apart. He would always preclude this with the tightening of his hands, depending on where they were at that given time. He loved Steve over all though. He couldn't help but remember how it had felt to be with him, to be able to just let go & be themselves.

_"__Tony...stop...teasing..me..." the big blond man moaned beneath him. "...please!" he gasped, as he arched up against him. Tony couldn't help it, he loved to watch Steve's face during sex, the different emotions he went thru would play across his features like a movie. "You know you don't want me to & if you didyou'd find a way to make me." Tony whispered in his ear as he moved against his boyfriend slowly grinding his hips while biting & sucking on his neck, leaving marks along the way. Sliding a hand over the smooth broad chest he tweaked a nipple. Enjoying the gasp of pleasure Steve gave as well as the hips bucking against his. He knew if he continued his exploration, he wouldn't be stopped. So he didn't, he let his hand wander a little further down the body beneath him, kissing or licking everywhere he touched. Slowly moving up on his knees he leaned forward & licked Steve's stomach loving the way the muscles clenched at the contact, "Tony.." was all Steve could say. Tony slid a hand down between them, rubbing Steve's erection slowly but firmly. Arching up against the contact, Steve moaned out loud, "Tony...please...ohgod...ohgodohgodohgod...I can't...I'm not going to...TONY, PLEASE!" his voice was raw & breathless, having dropped an octave due to his arousal. He pressed his hips up against Tony's hand, writhing shamelessly, wordlessly begging for more. Tony stroked the hard member, loving the way it pulsed and throbbed under his fingers. "Tell me Steven. What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Tony's voice throbbed in time with the erection he was currently stroking & squeezing. Hearing a stuttered breath & a moan of pleasure, Tony continued to tease Steve. "Come on babe, tell me what you want me to do or how you want me to do you, I mean it," Sliding his body over Steve's, Tony increased the pressure & speed of his hand. Moving his other hand to Steve's hair, he threaded his other fingers thru Steve's golden locks & proceeded to kiss him as if his very life depended on it._

_Steve, for his part, was trying his best to remain focused on Tony. He pulled him closer as Tony's hand continued to torture him. He didn't think he was going to be able last much longer but he wanted Tony to come with him. With that thought in mind he gripped Tony by his waist & flipped them both over. "Mm-mph," was the only sound then, "Steve what the hell?!" Tony gasped. Sliding his entire body over Tony's, Steve proceeded to 'torture' him in much the same way Tony had done him. Lazily stroking Tony's waist, pressing heated, open mouthed kisses to his neck, face, & chest. Using the hand on Tony's waist, he mapped out the lower half of his lovers body. "So...so fuckin beautiful, Tony." Shaking, Steve couldn't help the moan or the curse that escaped him. It had the desired effect however, Tony, always one to be vocal, loved when Steve lost control. Just as he was now, the fact that it was largely due to his teasing before didn't count, or so Tony tried to tell himself. "Steve," Tony panted against the blond mans neck. He squirmed beneath the strong hands stroking his body. He was burning up with the fire Steve had started inside of him. '_All it took was one damn kiss & I was ready to jump him'_Tony thought. Arching his back up off the bed, he moaned again, louder, "Steve! For fuckssake...what the hell...ohgod, right there...please, don't stop...don't stop!" Tony couldn't keep silent any longer; he writhed against Steve, his body demanding the fulfillment he knew he could get from his boyfriend, lover, best friend...his heart. _'Huh, now that's a new one on me'_was Tony's last coherent thought before he felt Steve sliding down his body. The large, warm hand stroking his erection never stopped though, it continued to squeeze & stroke Tony in just the right way. As if it personally had intimate knowledge of the man whose body it touched. How fast to stroke up & down or just how much pressure to apply when squeezing. Tony couldn't help himself; he didn't have Steve's ability for control, moving his hips in time with Steve's hand, panting harshly as he felt Steve's lips on his left hip._

_Kissing & nibbling at the soft flesh Steve bit down on the skin, causing a mark to appear. Tony hissed at the bite, sliding his fingers into Steve's hair, he gave a slight squeeze. The only sign Steve would get that he had free reign to do as he pleased & to _'hurry the fuck up'_as Tony would put it. Steve leaned forward, a blush slowly covering his face, neck & chest, whispering softly against the erection in his hand, Steve glanced up at Tony, "I want you, Tony...I want," he took a deep breath as he continued to stroke Tony, listening to the breaths & moans that left those beautiful lips, "I want to feel you, be inside you, hold you. I want you to come with me." '_Please, I want you to let me love you'_came the silent thought. "Ride me, Tony. Then...Then I, "he paused looking up & staring into Tony's passion glazed sable eyes. '_Ohgod I love you so much!'_ "__I want you to...to...take me." Steve's blush got darker & Tony stopped breathing altogether. "Take me, Tony & make me yours...please" Steve finished the whisper with a stroke to Tony's already hard erection, never breaking eye contact._

'OHGOD...ohgodohgodohgod did Steve just say what he thought he said?'_Tony tried to focus his thoughts but was having trouble due to Steve still stroking him. "Take you?" he gasped. Moving his hips in time to Steve's strokes his mind was beginning to shut down, but he was determined to give an answer. "Well we can...Steve, wait...surely do that...please...ohgod, right there!" Steve had leaned forward and slowly slid the head of Tony's erection in his mouth, sucking gently. Panting harder as he tried his best to keep his hips still, Tony gasped. "Whenever you're ready handsome." Tony knew exactly what Steve meant & what it meant for him to make that statement. _'I love you...IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou'_throbbed thru Tony's head. He felt Steve slide his lips all the way down & couldn't do anything but let him as his entire body went taut. He felt his hips moving, then slowly...very slowly & very deliberately he felt Steve slide his lips up then down his erection again. Once...Twice...Three times. On the fourth stroke however, he heard a '_CLICK' _& then a finger at his back entrance. Tony's entire body went limp, he knew what to expect yet it just seemed to always take him by surprise. Steve pressed a single finger against his perineum, rubbing slowly while continuing to stroke Tony. "Steve," Tony panted "I don't think...oh fuck, yessssss..." he hissed as Steve slipped one finger past the tight ring of skin & into his waiting hole. Moaning at the sensations coursing thru his body, all Tony could do was hold on & enjoy the ride. When Steve got like this, he learned to let his boyfriend have free reign. Then Steve added another finger & Tony couldn't help but move as well as vocalize his extreme pleasure. _

_Steve had had enough, two fingers inside Tony was all he could manage to handle at the moment. Tony was writhing & moaning beneath him, riding his fingers & he had no more patience left. Slowly letting Tony's erection slide out of his mouth he continued to stroke him, searching for that one spot. That one particular..."OHGEEZUSFUCKSHITHELLSTEVE!" Tony shouted. "Steve...please...now... now...I'm ready...I swear...promise...STEVE, PLEASE!" That was all Steve could take, Tony begging always undid him, he removed his fingers from Tony's hole, grabbed his erection & lined himself up after making sure he had used the lube for easier penetration. _

"_Tony...Tony...babe, look at me," Steve panted. "I wanna see your face when I enter you." He waited until Tony opened his eyes & then pushed. It took all he had to keep from slamming into Tony in one thrust. The rich sable color of his eyes was almost completely swallowed by the black orbs of Tony's pupils. He watched the light flush on his skin darken to an even deeper shade of red as Steve continued to push deeper into him. "Steve..." He knew Tony hated this position, hated how open it made him, knew he couldn't hide his emotions from Steve with his eyes open. "I've got you love," Steve whispered. "I'm not leaving you Tony...ever." Steve started a rhythm between them that had both of them shaking & panting. "Steve...please..." Tony moaned, he was so close & Steve knew it so he leaned up & started moving in & out of Tony at a pace that he knew would end things sooner than either wanted. _'I'm not going to be able to wait'_Steve thought, he knew he would try though, he wanted this to be about Tony & his pleasure. Things had been going on like this for most of the night, Steve teasing him to the brink of orgasm & bringing him back down then Tony would reciprocate in kind. He was grateful he wouldn't have to when he felt the brunette beneath him shift for a better angle & wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. Steve drove into Tony harder until they were both gasping & moaning. Then, finally when they both couldn't hold back, Steve gave one final hard thrust & Tony arched back, holding onto Steve, chanting his name over & over as the orgasm hit them both. "Tony..." is all Steve could groan against his neck. He held him close to him as they both shuddered & rocked against each other. _'I Love You, Tony'_floated thru Steve's mind, as he held him close. _'Steve...Steve, I Love You...'_Tony wanted to gasp against the tan throat. He wanted so badly to tell Steve because he knew it was the truth & he knew Steve needed to hear it just as badly as he needed to say it. _

'_Damn it I wish I had told him how I felt.'_ He hadn't however & now he wondered what Steve would have said if he didtell him the truth about his feelings. Would it really be that bad to tell Steve he loved him…has loved him since almost the first time he saw him? He didn't really think so, Steve wasn't the type to play with a person's feelings, with that thought in mind Tony pulled out his phone. By the time he realized he was being followed it was to late. The snap of the twig had been far to close, causing him to snap back to the present & out of his musings about Steve. He felt a blunt object crash into the side of his head, causing an odd ringing to start in his ears & "Steve..." was all he could gasp out before he slid to the ground & the entire world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see his car but I don't see him," said Clint's voice over their ear pieces. "Why the hell would he come out here this late at night?" he grumbled. They had all just reached the parking lot where JARVIS said Tony's car was located.

"Fan out everyone & see if you can find anything JARVIS said that he isn't reading anything from Tony at all." Steve said with far more calm than he was really feeling. _'__Damn it Tony, where the hell are you?'_ the panicked thought kept repeating itself over & over in Steve's head. Then, just when Steve didn't think they were going to get a break...

"I found his phone & his sensor bracelets. It looks like they were cut off of him, so who ever attacked him knew he would have them on & what it would take to get them off." It was Natasha's voice & it held a hint of concern.

"Nat, where are you?" Steve asked anxiously, Bucky & Sam stood beside him waiting patiently.

"South end of the park, over by the duck pond & walking bridge," was her reply.

Without waiting to see if he was followed Steve took off for the duck pond, his heart pounding in his chest. "Steve, I'm sure we'll find him ya' gotta have faith that we will." Bucky said behind him. _'__But what if we don't'_ Steve thought frantically. He wouldn't be able to handle that situation; he needed Tony in order to be complete. "Yeah, I believe we'll find him. My concern is _how_ we find him." Steve had no doubt in his mind that there would be a degree of pain inflicted on those who took Tony. He couldn't help it; the possessiveness just seemed to happen overnight. When they finally reached Natasha's position, Thor, Bruce & Clint where already there.

"What's up guys? What did you find out?" The questions leaving Steve's mouth before anyone could say anything.

"Looks like something or someone cut the bracelets off his wrist, there is some blood but there aren't any real signs of a struggle. " Nat held up one of the bracelets looking at it closely. "There's something not right here though, whoever took Tony had to have been following him for awhile. They had to have known that he would be alone."

"If they followed him here how did JARVIS not pick them up? He is programmed to track Tony's movements at all times if he is alone." Bruce said distractedly.

"JARVIS? What was Tony's condition before you lost contact with him? Were there any background noises or voices?"

_"__I apologize Captain Rogers, there was nothing out of the ordinary other than an elevated heart rate, I did not detect any strange sounds or voices."_ Steve gave a soft curse. _"The bracelets however may be able to provide some answers however, due to the recording & playback feature that was installed in the event something happened."_ Steve reached for one of the bracelets in Natasha's had & turned it over. "Tony told me bout that, he said that it was a safety feature in case..." He seemed to be looking for something specific on the back.

"Why would someone wish to take the Man of Iron? This is a most displeasing thing to hear after so much has occurred in such a short time." Thor's booming baritone broke the silence.

"I agree with Thor, who the hell would want to take Stark? I mean yeah he's rich & a genius but really, after only an hour in his company they will want to return him." Clint said with a grin. Everyone gave a soft laugh except for Steve. His heart wasn't into making fun of Tony; it was pounding with the fear that he may very well have lost him, with no hopes of finding him dead or alive._ '__Tony, where are you?!'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Geezus, what the fuck happened?" Tony groaned. His head was pounding & his mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton. He slowly tried to look around & survey his surroundings. _'__Steve is sooo gonna kill me.' _He thought to himself, if he ever got out of where ever he was. Tony slowly pushed up against the wall at his back & surveyed the room again. The room was dark with only a single window, a small cot, a table & chair, as well as a small nightstand with a lamp. Rubbing his head Tony stood up slowly & walked around the room while holding onto the wall for support. He felt his wrists for his bracelets & realized they were gone. "Huh, well how bout that then?" he said softly. He really hoped JARVIS had contacted Steve or Bruce, he was pretty sure he would since he was programmed to in the event of an attack, Tony was injured or the bracelets don't respond. He just hoped that Steve remembered that there was an auto playback feature on them...If they found them...His musings & exploration was cut short by the sound of a door opening on the far side of the room. Turning to see who had entered, Tony kept silent, studying the unknown person.

"Mr. Stark, I apologize for the methods that were employed to get you here, however it seemed to be the only real option we had open to us." said a female voice

"Ummm I'm pretty sure you could have tried _asking_ to see if that may have worked?" Tony said a bit sarcastically. He was tired, aching, & he wanted nothing more than to go home & curl up in bed next to Steve. "Who are you & what is it exactly you want from me?" He watched as the unknown female moved further into the room. It wasn't that he had trust issues, wait, well ok yeah he did but that was something he was working on, he really didn't trust this woman. She seemed to be apologetic for what happened but she also seemed to want something from him. "Cause seriously, if you needed to talk you could have called the office & set up an appointment. All of this." He gestured around the small room, "isn't really necessary."

She watched Tony with an impassive face. _'__She could put Nat to shame' _he thought sourly. "We are called Division X. We brought you here Mr. Stark, because the Avengers have something, well more specifically _someone _that belongs to us & we would greatly appreciate getting it back." Tony stared at the unknown woman trying to figure out what it was she meant. "Even though HYDRA & S.H.I.E.L.D have been publicly exposed doesn't mean that there aren't still secrets. One of them being the death of both your parents, as well as a number of key members of the founding S.H.I.E.L.D group." She watched Tony's face for a reaction, when she seemed satisfied with what she saw she continued. "You, Mr. Stark are due some explanations as to what happened with your parents. Why they were targeted & who carried out the order. Please understand, we do not mean you harm, however it seems that you knew from the start that S.H.I.E.L.D was not as _secure_ as they once thought. Your very own Captain America learned of this after the attack & subsequent _murder_ of Nick Fury & the exposure of both S.H.I.E.L.D & HYDRA." She paused at the sharp breath from Tony.

'_Steve would have told me if he knew someone had murdered my parents...wouldn't he?'_ Tony wondered. _'__Not if he felt it would hurt me or if he was trying to protect me.'_ Then another thought slowly started to creep thru his confused mind _'__or...or...if he _knew _who the assassin was & was trying to protect them.' _Tony felt ice slowly start to slide thru his entire body. He refused to believe that Steve would withhold this type of information from him tho. Not intentionally & definitely not to hurt him. "So what is it again you want from me or you feel I need to know, because right now I'm at a loss as to what the fuck is the point of this whole conversation." Tony tried for nonchalance but wasn't sure he managed it. "If my memory serves me correctly & it usually does, my parents were killed in a car crash while driving home; the car ran off the road into a ditch & neither survived. So telling me now that S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA may have had something to do with their deaths & that my boyf-Captain America _'almost fucked up there Tony' _knows of it is a pretty desperate move. Next you'll be telling me you have _proof_ to back up your claims, assumptions, or suppositions." Tony glared at the woman. Something about the way she was watching him made his skin crawl, she seemed to be expecting a reaction from him but he wasn't sure just what type or why. He still wanted to know why they kidnapped him of all people though, _'__Just BECAUSE you're Tony Stark…Not Iron Man, just you.' _Maybe Bruce had been right? This was just about him & they were willing to say or do whatever to get what they wanted.

"We are not after you Mr. Stark, although you do hold a high degree of value. We are after someone to whom you have recently become acquainted with. You see, just because there was an information leak does not mean that HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D has vanished or been destroyed. They have been here through out the entire history of mankind. The rise & fall of governments & empires, wars, famine, & poverty. We here at Division X, are only asking that you & your friends return the one that belongs to _us_."

Tony stared at her confused as to who she was talking about. _'Unless she means Bucky, but there is no way...' _"You're after the Winter Soldier? Why, what use is he to you & why take _me _to get him back?"

"His skills as an assassin as well as a soldier are a great asset to us. You & your technology are a great asset to us as well. With you both here we will be able to restore our former glory in the world & finally help the people to realize their true potential. Basically, it's a brain & brawn type of situation Mr. Stark." She had finally made her way around the room & had chosen to sit down at the table. Seemingly, out of no where she produced a file folder. "In this folder you will find the information you have been looking for most of your life. Understand Mr. Stark that we _will_ have what we want & are not unwilling to use any means possible to achieve our goals. We truly do not wish to harm you Mr. Stark," Tony gave a snort of derision. "However, if we must then please understand we do offer our sincerest apologies for any pain or distress we cause you in advance. Whether it's emotional, physical, or mental. We do have a goal to achieve & will let nothing stand in our way. Until we have what we want you will be our guest here." She gave Tony a sad smile, "Unfortunately this is not the Four Seasons, but we will be able to provide you with food & water. We will inform your team members of what it is we are wanting & what will happen in the event that they do not comply within the time frame specified. Until then you will be able to rest tonight with out worrying about being disturbed. Please read the file Mr. Stark & we will discuss any questions you may have in the morning. Until then we bid you good night." She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in & walked to the door.

"None of that explains why you want _me _tho, what makes you think that my team will hand over the Winter Soldier in exchange for me? Cause if we are both really honest with each other, we both know that there is absolutely no reason for them to want to do an exchange with you. We do not negotiate with terrorist."

"The Avengers do not negotiate with terrorists Mr. Stark but Captain Rogers may very well negotiate for the life of his _boyfriend_. We will give him every _incentive _to consider his decision as carefully as possible & hopefully the best out come for everyone involved will be had. Again Mr. Stark we bid you goodnight." She left the room through the same door she had entered, leaving Tony alone once more.

Tony was stunned into silence, he hadn't been aware that anyone outside of those closest to himself & Steve knew of their relationship status & even then that was a handful of people. He was aware of what the papers & internet rags said about them but usually he chose to ignore it, the fact that these people seemed to _know_ about his being with Steve was unnerving. Absently twisting the ring on his finger & sighing softly, Tony whispered to himself "Please give me the strength to get thru this..."


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally make it back to Stark Tower, everyone seemed to start shouting more than usual & it was all beginning to be to much. "Can we just...go over this tomorrow? I'm not really feeling up to going over the details anymore. I just wanna lay down & get some rest & hopefully when we wake up we will have something new. Something fresh & more helpful to work with." Steve was exhausted. His fear & anxiety over Tony's where a bouts were starting to take a toll on his nerves.

"If we stop now tho Cap we may not find anything else leading us to Tony or who took him. You go get some rest we can keep trying, there has to be something that can help." It was Clint's voice, filled with concern & determination.

"That makes sense Steve, if we do find anything like a lead or something Tony is gonna need you in top form so yeah...It's time for you to rest up we can always have JARVIS wake you or come get you ourselves." Nat's agreement with Clint didn't go unnoticed just not commented on. She was a trained assassin & hunter, good at her profession as was Clint. Both were more than just team mates they were also friends, something Steve very much needed right now.

"Ok, I'm gonna try & get some rest, hopefully we can catch a break cause I'm not sure how long Tony will be missing & we may all lose some sleep looking for him. If anything changes or you find out anything please..." Nat cut him off, "We will Steve, we will. Don't worry when we find something you will know, now go get some sleep." She pushed Steve out of the common room & towards the elevator.

'_I'm not going to be able to sleep,' _Steve thought to himself. Why? Why would someone take Tony, what could they possibly want or achieve by kidnapping him? Was he ok, has he eaten anything, were they torturing him? Steve tried to ignore the questions running through his head as the elevator moved towards the penthouse. He really didn't have the desire to return to their bedroom, not without Tony there & he certainly didn't want to sleep in their bed alone. _Tony, where are you? Are you ok who has you? _When the doors finally slid open on their floor Steve was relieved tho. His head was starting to pound & his eyes were beginning to burn. He walked down the hall to their suite & opened the door. Standing in the doorway Steve looked around the room. He could hear Tony's laughter, smell his cologne, remembered how they had cuddled up in their chair for movie night. As he walked into the bedroom he remembered which side of the bed Tony had slept on, remembered their conversation. Tony expressing his fears about Bucky & Steve doing his best to lay them to rest. Later, after they had both had enough of talking, they had fallen into bed together. He could still hear Tony's gasps as Steve had done his best to distract him. To reassure him that no matter what, he needed Tony, _loved_ Tony.

He remembered last night, the urgency between them. He knew he had to find some way to prove to Tony that he was in this for the long haul, no matter what. So he had set out to do just that & ended up giving Tony the one thing he had left to give...Himself.

_"__I want you to...to...take me. Take me, Tony & make me yours...please" _He had given himself to Tony, unsure & scared of what could happen what he would think. It was all he had left, the one thing he knew Tony wanted but had contented himself with possibly never receiving.

_"__How..how do you want me," Steve asked with a dark flush covering his skin. He wasn't sure what to do, they had been all over each other most of the night & things didn't look to be changing soon either. "Here...here is fine...we don't...just...we can...it can be done like this." Tony was rambling. His nerves were starting to show & he was trying his best to hide them from Steve. "I'm supposed to know so much & all I can think is DON'T FUCK THIS UP." Tony slid his hands across Steve's chest, sliding his nails across his stomach. "You won't Tony," Steve gasped, arching into the touch. "Ok..ok..well then let me..." Tony moved his hands to Steve's waist, sliding his questing hands lower over Steve's thighs & rubbing gently. He knew Steve had never allowed anyone to have what he was gifting Tony. '_I'm not worthy of this gift.' _Selfishly tho, Tony was unwilling not to accept it, so he did his best to make things as good for Steve as he could._

_He reached for the lube with one hand & used his other hand to stroke Steve's erection back to life. Which wasn't really difficult to do considering Steve's refractory period was almost non-existent. "If I...if I go to fast, tell me...please." He looked at Steve, "This...this is meant to be as enjoyable for you as it is for me." Tony flipped open the lube & continued to stroke Steve slowly & gently. "To...Tony," Steve panted. He could never seem to last longer than he really wanted & it never seemed to bother Tony. He would always just shush him & tell him it was ok. He wasn't sure if this time would be any different but he was going to try. He was having trouble focusing on that goal though with Tony stroking his erection. "Please, Tony...ohgod just..." Steve panted out the words, trying to keep his hips from moving. He had heard Tony open the bottle of lube & then close it again. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at Tony thru a haze of lust, need, & love. Then...before he could object or voice anything he felt the hand stroking him stop. "Tony?" he asked breathless, "wha...what's wrong?" Had he done or said something to upset Tony, ruin the mood? "Nothing, nothing, I'm just...you're just so & I don't wanna hurt you." Tony's words came out short, stilted, & breathless. "Just let me...we gotta prepare you, before..." he trailed off as he looked into Steve's eyes. There, there Tony saw the reassurances Steve had been giving him. The truth to his words, written all over his face. Steve stared back at Tony, unsure of what he saw or was looking for but had obviously found it. He slowly leaned forward & kissed Steve as if his life depended on it. Then he felt it...the slightest pressure against his perineum. Steve jerked back from it reflexively, wanting to move away from the pressure but Tony was whispering in his ear. Telling Steve how hot he was, how much he loved the way he felt. How good he was to him & how he never wanted him to leave. Steve listened and clung to the words despite the fact that Tony was still stroking him. Long firm strokes from base to tip & back, each time sliding his thumb over the tip pressing gently. Then, before he even realized it he felt Tony's finger slip inside of him & his body stiffened for a moment. "Relax baby, I've got you I promise. It may hurt but not to badly, just...just take a deep breath & relax for me." Tony whispered over & over in Steve's ear until he finally was able to relax his muscles. Then he felt the finger slide in a little further & he did his best to relax, which considering that Tony had _not _stopped stroking him was an amazing feat. "Tony, please," he moaned. He wasn't sure as to why all he knew was that Tony was stroking his erection in firmer & faster strokes, while at the same time sliding a finger in & out of his hole. He felt Tony add another finger, slowly pushing forward, careful not to rush. Tony leaned forward & kissed Steve, a long, slow, soul steal kiss that left Steve gasping & reaching for Tony when he pulled away. "Tony," he moaned moving to follow him, "where..." he drifted off as he watched the brunette move down his body pressing kisses all over him until he reached his manhood. "You are just so perfect," Tony whispered, he leaned forward & swiped his tongue against the tip tasting Steve. The tortured sound from the blonde man spread out on the bed caused Tony to move between his legs. Sliding his mouth down over Steve's erection he sucked, while still moving two fingers in & out of his throbbing hole. He wanted to hear Steve make that sound again & set out to do just that._

_Steve was losing the battle he was fighting, it was on a field he had no experience in & all he could do was let it happen. The feel of Tony's lips on his erection & his fingers moving in & out of his body had Steve begging & writhing against the bed. His fingers gripping & twisting the sheets until he thought he heard them start to rip. "Tony...pl..please...I can't...you have to..." Steve gasped, he was so close, after all the teasing & preparation Tony had done, he couldn't hold on any longer. Tony gave his erection on last long suck up & down, then slowly slid his erection out of his mouth. "Are you sure? I...I don't want to hurt you Steve." voice hoarse, Tony asked either way despite what Steve had said earlier. "Yes...yes Tony...ohgod, please...don't.." he sucked in a breath as Tony added a third finger, slowly sliding in & out, moving deeper into Steve. "Ohgod don't stop Tony" Steve moaned, Tony was stroking his prostrate, rubbing with enough pressure that all Steve could do was grind on the fingers. "Fuck, I'm not.." Tony ground out. He was out of patience, he looked up at Steve, into a pair of black orbs surrounded by rings of blue fire. _'I Love You' _Steve wanted to tell Tony, wanted to press the words against his skin & breath them into his body as if he were breathing breath into him. Instead he focused on what Tony was doing currently, heard him unwrap the condom & watched him slide it on. His fear returned as he watched Tony pour lube on his hand & make sure the condom was lubed & ready. _

_"__I'm going to make you mine Steve."Tony rasped out. "I'm going to make you mine just as I am yours." Steve jerked beneath him, shocked to have heard Tony make such an admission. He didn't get a chance to respond however because Tony was slowly pushing into him. Steve tensed at the unfamiliar pressure but Tony was there, rubbing small circles on his stomach, soothing him. "It's ok baby..shhhhh... I'm here...I've got you...It's ok..." Tony whispered softly, his eyes never leaving Steve's. Once Steve was able to relax he felt Tony push forward again. He shivered as he felt himself stretch to accommodate him. He did his best to relax which seemed to please Tony, "good job baby...just let me..we will work it out..." Steve concentrated on Tony's hands, lips, & words. When he felt Tony stop moving he opened his eyes again 'hmm wasn't sure when they had closed again but hey who cares.' "To...Tony, please," Steve moved his hips slightly & groaned. "Please...I can't...Tony...you have to," he couldn't find a comfortable position. Felt like the more he moved the deeper Tony went which only caused him to brush against Steve's prostate with more pressure, making Steve slowly buck his hips up into Tony's rocking ones. "Tony...please" Steve begged, he didn't care anymore, Tony was trying to hard to be gentle & it wasn't what he wanted, so he gave Tony a reason to lose control. "To...Tony...please...fuck," Steve moaned "you...you have to move...please..." True to form Tony's hips snapped forward as Steve started cursing. "Geezus Steve." Tony panted, he moved inside of him, his hips going faster, pushing harder & deeper. Tony held on to Steve's hips as he picked up the pace, leaning forward he gave Steve a sloppy kiss, "Steve...ohgod...I swear you...you're so...just let me..." Tony was rambling, Steve knew it as well as he knew the cause. Moving his legs around Tony's waist he opened himself fully, it was all he had left to give Tony & he was doing it freely. Arching his back he wrapped himself around Tony holding him tightly. _

_Tony was beyond control now, feeling himself on the edge as he kissed Steve hard, he used his other hand to stroke Steve's hard, leaking erection in time to his thrusts. "Come with me baby...I can't...soooo close, Steve...you feel so fuckin good!" Tony moaned darkly against Steve's lips, kissing him harder as he felt his orgasm beginning to slide through his body. Then...then when Tony thought he was going to leave Steve behind... "Tony...fuck...harder Tony...please...fuck me harder...it's yours Tony...ohgeez ohfuck...please Tony." Steve was shaking as he begged for release, he couldn't handle anymore. Tony was stroking his erection as well as pumping in & out of him with bruising force. That in addition to him whispering in his ear had Steve ready to just let go...and that's what he did. Steven Grant Rogers gave everything he had left to Anthony Edward Stark. At the peak of his climax, Steve fell...his body stiffened against Tony's, arching back he bucked his hips, "Tony...ohgod, it's yours Tony...please...i can't," Steve pleaded with the brunette above him, watching Tony just as those dark eyes watched him. "I'm yours Steve..." Tony gave one final hard push as he pressed down against Steve, stroking his erection while it throbbed in his hand. "I'm...yours...Steve," Tony moaned out loud. Shaking with the effort not to crush Tony, Steve echoed his boyfriend, best friend, lover...his heart, "I'm yours Tony...always." Steve moaned against the tan neck. He felt himself cum in Tony's hand, shaking violently as he held Tony as tight as possible without hurting him. He felt Tony as he pulsed inside of him, giving one final thrust & stroke, Tony had cum with him...inside him, something Tony swore he would never do, whether it be male or female...one of his fears were those people who tried to _"keep"_DNA samples for personal gain, _'Sometimes by any means possible.' _He had said when Steve realizing what he had said or done Tony let go just as he felt Steve do the same. "Tony..." _

"Tony..." Steve jerked awake, reaching for him. "Tony...where are you?" he whispered brokenly into the dark. The dream...he had told Tony he would never leave him, had told him he'd be there always. Rolling over onto his side he felt for the ring on his finger, hugging Tony's pillow Steve cried himself to sleep. "Please...please don't take Tony away from me."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Captain Rogers, Sir. Dr. Banner is asking for permission to enter the suite. Should I tell him that you are not yet awake?"_ JARVIS asked, the A.I. sounded concerned but would do whatever Steve asked of him.

"No, no tell him to wait in the sitting room." Steve sighed "I'll be out in a few." Maybe there's some news about Tony. Steve left the bed & headed to the bathroom hoping a quick shower would help. By the time he had showered & dressed he felt a little better than he had upon waking.

"Hey Bruce," he greeted the Dr. who was sitting in a wing back chair. Tony had insisted they have one despite Steve's objections. _"Babe come on, it'll be nice to have when we just wanna cuddle or...or relax & watch a movie."_ Tony had blushed at the sentimentality of the statement & that was all it took for Steve to agree to the chair. That was all it took, the chair had indeed been a good idea as well because they really enjoyed movie nights. _'We will have more of them too & soon,'_ Steve thought to himself.

"Hey yourself, how did you sleep?" Bruce smiled up at Steve, he could tell the tall blond hadn't slept well but asked either way.

Steve debated on lying to him but knew he wouldn't so he told the truth. "Horrible, honestly. Felt like every time I closed my eyes I saw Tony. He was either reaching for me or I was trying to get to him but couldn't." he shrugged. "I don't know, other than that I tried as best I could." He was twisting his ring absently & didn't notice the look Bruce was giving him.

"Well hopefully what we've found will help. Tony's bracelets have both video & audio & with JARVIS' help we were able to retrieve most of what happened last night." he gave Steve a smile & stood up to leave the room. "Let's go have breakfast & we can watch the footage & make some plans."

"That...that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Bruce, really." Steve smiled back at his friend. He was the closest Tony had to a brother. Both men were known for their odd hours & love of science but it seemed to make them closer than anyone would have thought possible. Tony usually tested everyone's patience, including Bruce's on occasion. Despite that fact, Bruce was closer to Tony than he was to anyone else other than Clint. No matter the similarities there were differences...where Tony wore a suite to fight, Bruce would transform into a giant green monster called the Hulk. Still, Tony never really seemed bothered by that fact, seemed in awe of it really & for that he always treated Bruce as an equal. Something Bruce has always been grateful for. _'This has got to be just as hard on him just as it is for me.'_ Steve thought to himself as he glanced over at Bruce.

They headed towards the kitchen & the smell of breakfast, sausage, eggs, pancakes, & something sweet...Apple pie or peach cobbler? Steve wasn't sure but knew he would find out soon. Steve & Bruce walked in silence, when they reached the kitchen it seemed to be alive with all the activity going on. Sam & Clint were sitting at the table playing a game, Natasha was at the bar with a laptop in front of her & Thor had yet to get up. Bucky stood over the stove, finishing up the food. Just as they entered the kitchen Bucky turned his head & smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how ya' doin?" He looked Steve over, saw the dark rings under his red rimmed eyes. Steve knew he could tell he'd been crying most of the night.

"I'm ok, just worried & tired really. The food smells good so that should help." He managed a weak smile. "Smells good by the way & morning everyone."

Everyone gave a general acknowledgment & a smile then went back to what they were doing. Bucky fixed Steve a plate & set it down in front of him at the bar where he sat with Nat & Bruce. He glanced between the three of them then went back over to the stove.

"Bruce tell you what we have so far? Nat asked Steve in a soft voice. She seemed to want to keep the conversation between the three of them. She kept looking around the room for some type of hidden trap or something out of the ordinary. "When you're ready Bruce & I will sit down with you & go over what we found." She responded when Steve shook his head no. "There are somethings we don't really need to discuss here at the tower." She picked up her coffee cup & glanced over at Bruce. He seemed to be looking past Steve. Following his line of sight, Steve turned to see what had caught Bruce's attention. He seemed to be watching Bucky as he talked to Sam & Clint, about what Steve wasn't to sure.

Steve was absently playing with his ring, turning it around his finger as he drifted through his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there thinking until he felt Natasha reach over & shook his arm. "Steve, you ok?" she looked concerned. She must have been talking to him & he missed it. Shaking his head he tried to refocus his mind back on the situation at hand. "Yeah I'm ok. Sorry what were you saying?"

She looked over at Bruce again then back at Steve. "I asked who gave you the ring & how long have you had it." He hadn't noticed that he had been toying with the ring, it had just become a habit when he was nervous or overly stressed. _'You worry to much babe. Gonna end up cuttin your finger off by how much you twist it around.' _Tony had teased him about the habit but Steve couldn't seem to stop it. He looked at Nat then over to Bruce, they both watched him with guarded expressions.

"I...umm...it...it was a gift, from Tony. He wears a matching one as well. We got them for our anniversary a few months ago. Why, does it mean anything important?"

"Well first, lets get out of here & we can discuss that. Right now, the walls have ears & I'd prefer a safe & stress free environment." Bruce replied in a strained but casual voice. He was still watching Bucky as he talked to Clint, Sam had left for work & Bucky had moved a little closer to the Archer. "I'm gonna need to do all I can to stay as calm as possible." Bruce stood up from the bar, glanced over at Clint one last time then headed for the elevators. Natasha followed suit but stopped to say something to Clint before giving Bucky a smile & walking away. Clint stared after her as if he was torn between staying where he was & following her. Shaking his head at his friends Steve put his plate in the sink, said bye to Bucky & Clint, then followed after Bruce & Natasha as they headed to the garage. The trio rode the elevator down in silence, no one making a sound until they had reached Nat's car & had left the garage.

"Ok you two spit it out, what's goin on?" Steve had waited until they were sitting in Natasha's car & headed away from the tower before saying anything.

"This came for you earlier this morning. Didn't wanna wake you in case you hadn't been able to sleep much last night." Bruce indicated the laptop sitting on his lap. He looked over at Natasha then turned to fully face Steve. "You're gonna have to be strong for this Steve, trust me what you may see will more than likely make you sick or piss you off," he looked at the blond man. Couldn't imagine what he was feeling & was sure he didn't want to if how Steve looked was any indication as to what he was going through. Bruce opened the laptop & pressing a few buttons he handed it over to Steve & there, on the screen was Tony, chained to a wall & looking like he had been beaten within an inch of his life. Steve sucked in a quick breath, all he could get out while looking at the screen was a tortured, "Tony..."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony hadn't slept well at all, he missed his bed, the security of the tower & his friends, but most of all he missed Steve. The strong arms that held him while he slept always seemed to keep his nightmares at bay. A luxury Tony had started taking for granted it seemed, if last night was any indication. _'Steve will come for me, just gotta hang on.' _Tony kept repeating to himself

Rubbing his temples, he sighed. He knew what had caused them, knew that if he didn't get control of things he would slowly go insane. He had to figure out some type of plan or at least why these people seemed to want Bucky so bad. First things first though, he needed to survey his surroundings again then read that damn file his kidnapper had left, may as well work since he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Tony left the bed & headed over to the table, pulling out the chair opposite the woman had used he sat down, opened the file & started to read::

_'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (named after the 15th President of the United States), was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1925. He was an orphan, the son of a soldier killed in training at the U.S. Army Camp Lehigh in Virginia just before the United States' entry into World War II. Having joined the military during World War II, Barnes is a master of hand-to-hand combat & martial arts, as well as skilled in the use of military weapons such as firearms & grenades. He is also known to use throwing knives on occasion & is a gifted advance scout. He is the best friend of Captain Steven Grant Rogers as well as his second in command while serving with the Howling Commandos. They fought the Red Skull & Nazis both at home & abroad. In the closing days of World War II in 1945, Captain America, Bucky, & the Commandos tried to stop the villainous Baron Zemo from destroying an experimental drone plane over American soil. Zemo launched the plane with an armed explosive on it with Rogers & Barnes in hot pursuit. They reached the plane just before it took off. Barnes then unsuccessfully tried to defuse the bomb & it exploded in mid-air before reaching its intended target. He was believed to have been killed in action while Rogers was hurled into the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. Rogers' body, preserved in suspended animation in a block of ice, was found decades later by S.H.I.E.L.D while searching the Arctic for the Sub-Mariner. After the plane exploded, General Vasily Karpov and the crew of a Russian patrol submarine find Bucky's cold-preserved body at the bottom of a ravine, he was missing his left arm. Bucky was revived in Moscow, but suffers brain damage with amnesia as a result of the explosion. Scientists attached a bionic arm, with superhuman strength and enhanced reaction time. The arm can function independently when not in contact with Barnes & can discharge bolts of electrical energy from its palm. It can also discharge an EMP causing electronics to either shutdown or become useless & has a holographic function to disguise it as a flesh & blood arm. Upgrading was done as technology improved through out the years._ _Programmed to be a Soviet assassin for Division X – under the code name the Winter Soldier – he was sent on covert network missions and became increasingly ruthless and efficient as he killed in the name of the state. The Winter Soldier was kept in cryogenic stasis when not on missions, & as a result he aged only a few years since the closing days of World War II after he was found. _ _In 1968, he was sent to kill Professor Zhang Chin, whom he had met during the war. Barnes' time as the covert Soviet agent known helped to further hone his skills, making him an expert in combat skills as well as an expert assassin & spy. He is also fluent in many languages, including French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Russian, Latin, & Japanese. This made him ideal to carry out assassinations over a 20 year period, some of which resulted in the death of prominentkey members of S.H.I.E.L.D. Among those were founding members Rick Stoner former head of C.I.A & S.H.I.E.L.D, who had been assassinated by HYDRA; Howard Stark who had been the head of the weapons & science divisions; Thaddeus "Dum Dum" Dugan & Gabriel "Gabe" Jones, both veterans of World War II & members of the Howling Commandos; Nicholas Fury, former head of S.H.I. who was recently assassinated by the Winter Soldier in HYDRAS latest bid to take over the world._

Tony continued reading the file anger flowing thru his body the more he read. He knew Bucky was a victim due to his amnesia & the cryostasis that he had been kept in. The side effects were common knowledge & could be dangerous if not treated or monitored. Shaking his head, Tony was doing his best to keep that thought in mind as he closed the file & laid his head down on top of it. He wasn't sure how he should feel, knowing that Bucky, Steve's best friend could have possibly murdered his parents as well as a number of other S.H.I.E.L.D members including Nick Fury (well, technically Fury wasn't dead but hey, there really wasn't a pressing need to share that information now was there?)

Tony knew what Steve & Sam had gone thru to get Bucky back, he had supported & even offered help for the endeavor. This information however, changed some things in his eyes. If Bucky _was_ responsible for the murder of his parents he wasn't sure how he would react upon seeing him. _If_ he ever got back to civilization that is. Sighing, he raised his head running his fingers thru his hair, "There has got to be someway out of here other than forcing Steve to choose between me & Bucky or me having to endure any type of torture." Tony mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure how but he was going to find it, he just had to figure out why this Division X wanted Bucky back so badly.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening & a man dressed in black walked in. "Good morning Mr. Stark," he was carrying a tray with food & water on it. "We hope you were able to get some rest & read the file that had been left for you. I am under the impression that you may or may not have questions & they will be answered for you shortly." He set the tray down on the table in front of Tony & went back outside, When he returned he was carrying a box & a laptop. "Here, in this box are a few things that may or may not make your stay as pleasant as possible. The laptop, we offer as a means for you to have contact with your friends." Tony gave a snort of disgust but the stranger continued as if he hadn't heard a sound. "We encourage you, Mr. Stark to go thru the box & take advantage of the opportunity to convince Captain Rogers of the severity of the situation. Again, you will be able to contact your friends but please be aware that we will be monitoring any type of communication. You will also be able to do a video chat, if that is what you wish instead of emails or messages. Again, they will be monitored as well unless there is a time we see fit not to do so. Now before we move forward, I ask that you eat & once you're done we will answer any questions you may have." The unknown male had sat down opposite Tony while talking & was now watching him. He seemed to be studying him, for what Tony wasn't sure but it made him uncomfortable.

"I'm not very hungry, so please excuse me if I don't feel the need to eat." Tony responded. He wasn't sure if the food had been poisoned or not but & was unwilling to take any chances. He didn't want to give them the upper hand if at all possible. "You guys keep apologizing yet you're going to go ahead with whatever plan it is you have worked out. Why would I voluntarily do anything that you have asked? What good will it do me to be docile when I know you're more than willing to kill me just to get what you want?" He couldn't help the questions, he honestly wanted to know, if he could figure out the _why_ then maybe he can figure out the where & who.

"It is not our desire to cause you harm Mr. Stark, but we are aware that it may take a great deal of _persuasion_ on our end to convince Captain Rogers that we are very serious. Our desire to have The Winter Soldier is real & we will use any means possible to procure him. Even if that means, sadly, your death, Mr. Stark." He sat across from Tony & gave him a look that didn't seem to fit with the words spoken.

"He was a HYDRA operative not Division X, what could you possibly want with Bucky that you would willingly, albeit reluctantly use me as a means to get him back? I mean seriously you had a choice of who you could have kidnapped yet you picked me. I'm flattered, don't get me wrong but what is it you want from me?" Tony didn't really fear death, being an Avenger the entire team dealt with it on a regular basis, he did however fear not being able to tell Steve how he felt, would never see or hold him again. He would even miss Clint & his annoying habit of making jokes at the wrong time, Thor with his booming voice & jovial disposition...He would even miss Natasha & her looks of death when he said something she felt had been out of line. He would definitely miss Bruce, who else would let him blow up a lab & jut continue on as if it was natural? Even as the thoughts ran thru his head he discarded them as quickly as they came. He wasn't going to make this easy for them & he knew that Steve would give them whatever they asked just to get Tony back safe & unharmed. Something Tony knew from experience was not going to happen. _'Terrorists & their desire for power. How the hell do I keep getting caught up in these power plays?' _Tony thought to himself. Then another thought hit him...Steve, how would he feel if they killed him? What would it do to him if Tony died because he wasn't able to save him? Tony couldn't let that happen he had to find a way to make it out.

"...a means to an end Mr. Stark. You are the closest one to Captain America, being his boyfriend will make things a little more difficult for him, however we trust in your powers of persuasion to convince him as well as the other Avengers that you life means more to him than that of The Winter Soldier." The stranger had answered Tony's question but he had been so caught up in his own thoughts & feelings he missed most of it. "If you are ready Mr. Stark, I ask that you please come with me. They are ready for you now." He stood up from the chair, picked up the untouched tray & headed to the door expecting Tony to follow him. "Please, do not resist Mr. Stark it will only make things harder for you in the long run."

Tony stood & watched as the other man picked up the tray & headed to the door. When he turned he could see two burly men standing on either side of the doorway waiting. They didn't really seem to be in to big of a hurry but looked ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of trouble. "OK well who is _they_ & where are we going? Cause honestly, if you're taking me out somewhere you could have at least bought me dinner first." He wasn't sure why he was trying to lighten the mood, he just knew that his nerves were taking over. The two men stepped forward, one with a mask the other with a set of handcuffs. Tony stepped back reflexively, not wanting either man to touch him. "Wha.." he swallowed hard, "What are the mask & cuffs for?" He wasn't a fan of the mask, the darkness & unknown terrified him, especially after his captivity in Afghanistan.

"For your protection as well as yours. We do not wish to be discovered just as yet & despite the _freedom_ we have recently offered to you we, we do not doubt that you would gladly give our location away at the very first chance you get." The stranger stood by the door watching the scene with blank eyes. "So if you would please cooperate Mr. Stark we shall be on our way. If you choose to fight then these two gentlemen are ready for..how would you say...a workout?"

Tony wasn't in fool & knew that if he wanted answers it may be best to go with the flow for right now. "Fine, don't want to mess up anyone's plans. He gave a cocky curve of his lips & stood rigidly as they told him to hold out his hands, then cuffed him. When they moved to add the mask Tony flinched back, "Old habit, sorry." He gave a dry chuckle but didn't move when the mask was dropped over his face then the room went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark. We hope you had a pleasant ride, yes?" The mask had been pulled off his face & he blinked a few times to clear his vision. The person in front of him was kneeling with a slight smile. "I'm sure you've heard by now that we do not wish you harm Mr. Stark we merely want what is rightfully ours. So I will again apologize for any pain you may endure but it is a necessary means to a necessary end."

Tony gave a huff of irritation & stared at the face before him. A pair of steel grey eyes stared back at him. "Well, considering the lumps & bumps of the road the ride was as pleasant as could be when a person is handcuffed & masked." Came the sarcastic response. Tony was irritated, tired, & if his stomach was any indicator, hungry as .well. "Who are you & why exactly am I here?" Tony scanned the room they were in finding that it looked pretty much the same as the one he had been held in overnight. He wasn't sure what was behind him, largely due to being handcuffed to the chair he sat in.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark that you have been told numerous times as to why you're here & who we are. As to why you're in this room in particular is so we can provide _proof_ that we are serious about what we are asking for. Again we do not wish to harm you & do offer our sincerest apologies but alas there is nothing we can do to change things now." He stood up from in front of Tony & gestured to someone in the background.

Tony craned his neck to see who or what was behind him. He didn't have to wait long when his cuffs where unlocked from the chair & he was jerked up unceremoniously to his feet. Stumbling as he tried to regain his balance Tony finally got a clear look at what had been behind him. There was a large rectangular hole in the floor that looked big enough to fit 3-4 people. Above it was a crane with a rope hanging down from it & at the end was a hook. Tony could guess what it was for & what was going to happen but decided to ask either way. "So, what now? I'm to be put in a dark hole & left alone? Cause you know, I've been there done that already & honestly it didn't work." His nerves had come back full force, helping him keep up his mask of nonchalance & bored cockiness. The smile he gave them was full of arrogance with a hint of malice, but on the inside Tony felt the chill that ran back & forth thru him. These guys were from an era that believed torture was necessary to gain information by any means possible. The set up in front of him had ideas running through his mind a break neck speeds. There were any number of things they could do & none of them were going to be pleasant to endure.

They drug him over to the hole, where the rope & hook had been lowered, then raising his arms up above his head they hooked the cuffs to the hook. Tony looked up & knew...the hole to the side of him had been filled with water & if they held to the Nazi tradition of water torture he knew this would not be good. He listened in silence as the man with the grey eyes seemed to be giving instructions in Russian. _Damnit, if I had taken those language lessons with Steve I'd know just what the hell I'm in for..._Tony thought. The sounds of whips snapping brought him out of his thoughts, he heard the crane start up & felt himself being lifted off the ground. Taking a deep breath he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. Trying his best not to show his fear as he was swung over the hole, Tony closed his eyes & silently begged for one thing, _'Steve...please...please save me..."_


	10. Chapter 10

"Tony..." Steve couldn't breath, all he could do was stare at the screen in front of him. Tony was laying on a cot, chained to a wall. "Where is he, who has him?" Steve demanded, fear making his voice rough. _Why are they doing this to him? To us?_ Steve wanted to reach through the screen & hug Tony close. Keep him safe from these monsters & never let anything happen to him again. "Bruce did you have JARVIS try & trace the signal or something?" Steve wasn't sure if that was the correct terminology but he'd heard Tony say it when running computer tracking programs.

"I did & neither of us were able to pin down an exact location. The signal keeps bouncing around." Bruce let out a huff of irritation. "It's like they know the steps we would take to find Tony. I'm not sure where he is or who has him but an envelope came with the laptop." Bruce rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for. "We can talk to him...Tony...he was talking to us earlier. Part of the reason we didn't wake you sooner, he asked us to wait, said you wouldn't have gotten much sleep & he didn't want to disturb you." Steve made a pained sound & Bruce shrugged helplessly. "He was very adamant that we not wake you up Steve. It was almost to the point he was borderline hysterical. Said he couldn't handle seeing you exhausted because of him, but he will be happy to hear from you," Bruce gave a soft chuckle. "All his questions were mostly about you too. Seems he's worried about you as much as you're worried bout him." Bruce watched Steve as he talked. The blue eyes had filled with tears & his face was pale. The usually stoic & unmovable hero was breaking down in the face of Tony being kidnapped. "Hey, Steve? You ok big guy, you look like you need some air." Bruce glanced at Natasha who was watching Steve in the rear view mirror while she drove. When Steve didn't answer, Bruce whispered to Nat, "Pull over as soon as you can Nat. We need to give him some time to talk to Tony." She nodded & pulled over into the nearest parking lot she could find, then they all exited the car. They walked around until they could find a place to sit down.

"Tell me how do I talk to him. I," Steve took a deep breath. "I need to know that he's ok." His eyes never left the screen. Bruce's fingers moved over the keys & waited until he heard Tony's voice. "Tony?" Steve asked cautiously. The figure on the screen seemed to curl in on itself with a whimper. _"You're not Steve...you're not Steve! Just...just go away & leave me alone!" _Tony's tortured voice filtered through the speakers on the computer. "Tony...It's...it's me..on the computer. Can you hear me...see me? Please, Tony turn around & talk to me...please!" Steve's voice cracked as he begged Tony to talk to him, look at him, anything just to know it was really Tony & not some sort of trick.

_"__Steve? Is...is it you? How...how do I know it's not another trick. A game to play with my mind, to break me & force me to give in?"_ Tony whimpered as he slowly rolled over to face the laptop that had been left by his captors. Rich sable eyes looked back at Steve, filled with pain, fear, loneliness, & confusion. The chains on his legs rattled as he moved & Steve couldn't stop the flinch that the grating clanging sound caused.

"Tony," Steve's voice broke. He looked at the face that meant so much to him, haunted his dreams last night. "It's me babe I swear to you it's me...Look at me Tony please, I promise you it's me." Steve heard the desperation in his voice, his fear bleeding through. "Tony, please I swear it's me. Bruce & Nat showed me how to talk to you from the computer. Although I don't understand fully how it's all supposed to work but if it will let me see & talk to you I'm not going to complain." He was rambling he knew but couldn't help it. He felt the need to fill the silence, to do something, _anything_ to convince Tony he was real.

_"__Steve..."_ the name slid from Tony's lips as a sigh. _"__Why are you rambling?"_he let out a dry chuckle._"I asked Bruce to help you with the computer earlier, cause I know it's not the easiest thing for you all the time. You look like hell babe, really did you eat or sleep at all?" _Tony stopped talking long enough to look at Steve closely._"__You're...you're going to find me right? I...I can't stay here Steve. They want to keep me locked in the dark, I hate the dark & they know this. They know a lot of things about me & bout you too, dunno how but they do. They...They threatened you...couldn't let them get away with that."_ A dry laugh followed the words. Tony reached over to the monitor & adjusted it so he could lay back down. _"__Don't forget bout me Cap..."_ Tony paused as he closed his eyes then looked back at the screen, _"__Please...don't forget me Steve."_ Sable eyes pleaded with baby blue ones.

"Never Tony. I'll never forget you & I won't leave you there." Steve would promise him anything, say anything, offer anything to have Tony back. "I ate breakfast & I tried to sleep but..." Steve he answered his earlier question & glanced over at Bruce & Natasha. "But I couldn't really get comfortable." He looked back at the screen, watching Tony as if he would disappear. "Can you...what do they want Tony? Why did they take you? Have they hurt you?" Steve tried to remain as calm as possible. He knew that it would do them both no good if he couldn't at least remain strong.

Tony stared unblinkingly at Steve's face. He was afraid that if he did it would disappear & he would be left alone...in the dark & silence again. _"They want The Winter Soldier, Bucky. Something about Division X being a part of HYDRA & they want what they feel is theirs. They are willing to do whatever it takes & use any means possible to get what they want."_ He took a deep breath. _"They want to force you to choose between me & Bucky. I told them..." _Tony looked at Steve & could just make out Bruce standing behind him. _"I told them I'd never let you make that choice. It's to difficult & unfair. I told them I'd make the choice for you."_ Tony dropped his eyes down then looked back up. _"Steve if I don't make it out...there is something I need to tell you, something you need to know..."_

_"_You're coming home Tony!" Steve didn't give him a chance to finish his statement. "You're coming home & that's all there is to it. You just...you just have to believe me...us. Don't give up, please." Steve felt helpless & it was a feeling he didn't really like. He reached up towards the screen, hand trembling, blue eyes pleading with brown, "Don't give up Tony...please. They can't have you or Bucky we'll figure something out. There has to be a way."

_"__And if you can't then what? Come on now Steve, you guys can't risk your lives for me?" _tone harsh & biting Tony continued._ "__I mean yeah I'm Iron Man but Bucky," _Tony took a deep breath. _"__Bucky, he's The Winter Soldier, your best friend. You've known him longer than me & he is more valuable alive than I am. What he knows, the secrets he has learned. They want them, all of them & again they don't really care how they get them just that they get them. They said that despite the memory wipes he still had the information they needed."_He let out a groan of pain._ "__Resorting to torture is not beneath them either."_ Tony flinched as he moved to sit up. Raising his shirt he showed them his back & the marks the whips had left from earlier that day. _"__As you can see, they will do what they feel they must to get what they want." _

"No," Steve breathed. "They just...there is no reason for torture! Why? Why torture you to get Bucky back? You two don't even get along, there's something else Tony, isn't there?"

Laying a hand on Steve's shoulder, Bruce glanced at Natasha, then asked Tony, "Do you know who they are? Besides Division X, what else can you tell us about them?" Bruce asked. He was trying to redirect the conversation long enough to learn something useful & give both Tony & Steve a chance to calm down. "Why do they want Bucky so bad?"

_"__I don't know who they are other than Division X, they speak German though & so far I've only seen five of them. One female four males. They made it very clear that they _apologize_for the way things have happened as well as for any pain that I may endure while here with them."_ Tony had pulled his shirt down & was sitting on the side of the bed. _"__I'm allowed to talk to you guys via laptop while being monitored except for at night. They figure I'll be sleep so no trouble at all."_ He gave a derisive snort. _"__They don't fucking know me at all."_ He muttered. _"They want me for something as well but I'm not sure what yet. They just keep telling me that I'm of value but not as much as Bucky. Gave me a file with info bout HYDRA & what they had been up to." __He glanced away from the screen then back up, __"__They said there were things that no longer needed to be secret anymore." __He stopped speaking as Bruce tilted his head towards the screen._

_"__Ok so we can talk to you when ever we want & they monitor you during the day. Can..do you want to talk about what they did or...or maybe later on..." he drifted off unsure how Tony would answer._

_"__Fuck no I don't feel like talking."__He saw Steve flinch & gave a huff of frustration. __"__But I'm going to have to. I'm not going to be able to sleep at night__if I don't. I can't do the anxiety attacks again either, Steve isn't here to help me through them or to sleep & I can't do any work so yeah... you know." _He waved a hand around vaguely as if they all knew what he was talking about.

Steve listened to the conversation between Tony & Bruce. He was being over emotional but couldn't seem to help it. He missed Tony & was worried about him. The fact that he had been kidnapped & was now being tortured was more than he thought he could handle. "So in order for us to get you back we have to give them Bucky." Steve frowned, "Why do they want him though Tony? Besides the information he knows. You..." Steve paused going pale, _they wanted what they felt belonged to them._ Tony had said something about a file folder & information about HYDRA. He looked at the screen & watched as Tony stared back at him. They just sat there staring at each other until Tony finally looked away. He knew...Tony knew what Steve had been trying his best to figure out how to explain.

Natasha looked between Steve & the screen, sighing she looked up at Bruce who just seemed to give a shrug of his shoulders. "What is it you two? Why the sudden silence?"

Steve jerked back from the computer screen & looked up at her. Turning back to Tony he answered, "They told you didn't they? They told you before you read the file." he asked Tony softly. Tony's blank expression was answer enough. Then another thought hit him. "They claim they want Bucky or you. That's not...that's not entirely true. They want what they feel rightfully belongs to them, the serum Dr. Erskine created. They want me, I'm the one they're after. I'm the closest they have to getting the formula correct with the doctor being dead & they took you as a means to force me to comply. Bucky is just a bonus for them."

Tony shot forward, the chains clanking together loudly. _"Don't even think about it Steve. You're NOT going to do this. They, they want what they _feel _belongs to them. With Red Skull dead as well as Erskin..."_ Shaking his head, his voice held a note of panicked hysteria. _"I'll be fine, this is a piece of cake after Afghanistan & The Mandarin. You just have to figure out how to get me out of here before..." _He broke off without finishing the sentence.

"What file did they give you Tony?" Natasha asked, but could tell from the look on Steve's face that he had an idea what the contents were. She had remained silent, listening to the other three talk. She was trying to see if there was anything she could hear in the background or make out behind Tony that may help them as to his where abouts.

"Steve what about the letter that came with the laptop. You never did get a chance to read it. Let's head back to the car, I'm sure the laptop needs to be charged & you can read it to us, hopefully it will give us some information to help get Tony home." He laid a hand on Steve's shoulder, feeling the tremor that ran thru him. He watched Steve as he stared at the screen, eyes unblinking.

"You prom..." Steve cleared his throat, "you promise you're not going anywhere?" he asked Tony softly, afraid that if he so much as blinked that Tony was going to disappear.

Tony chuckled hoarsely, "_Where would I go babe, I mean they literally have me chained to a wall." _He lifted up his leg to show them the cuff around it. _"Don't get me wrong, I mean yeah it's kind of kinky & sexy at the same time but, I'm glad they didn't cuff my hands again. Those iron manacles are heavy as hell & hurt like a bitch." _He couldn't help but try & lighten the mood, the haunted look on Steve's face was scaring him & he wanted to erase it completely. _"It's ok Steve, I'm not going anywhere. Go with Nat & Bruce, as long as you have the screen up I can see as well as hear you." _He smiled sadly, knowing the big blond man was beating himself up for Tony being kidnapped. From the look in his eyes he also knew what Tony had read in the file, had been told of Steve's withholding information from him. _"It's ok babe...we're ok, promise. We can talk about it later. Have JARVIS help you guys out but only at night, I don't want them to know more than they need to." _Tony touched the screen where Steve's face was. _"You really need to get some rest Cap as well as eat something, don't need you falling out right now."_

Steve nodded numbly at the screen. He wasn't sure what they were going to do but they had to do something. Just when he was going to stand up, a thought struck him. "Wait, guys. Bruce, Nat why did we have to leave to talk to Tony? Why couldn't we have done this at the Tower?" Something wasn't right here, they both seemed to be on edge earlier that morning. Around Bucky...

"JARVIS feels like someone may have tried hacking into his main frame when Tony was kidnapped. Something about firewall tampering, but I wasn't to sure & wasn't touching anything without Tony around." Bruce looked at the screen & shrugged helplessly. "I'm not even sure where to begin with that, so we figured it would be better to leave so you two could talk."

"It's not that we think the Tower has been compromised, we felt that it would be better to let you two have this conversation away from everyone." Natasha looked at the screen for a moment, silently communicating something to Tony. "Besides we wanted to get you two something for your anniversary, two years right? So it made sense to leave & bring Steve with us, offer a distraction of sorts. We have a party to plan as well as making sure Tony comes home." Her eyes never left the screen as she said the last part.

Steve was listening to Natasha but watching Tony, slowly twisting the ring on his finger. He wasn't sure if planning a party was going to distract him, all he wanted was for Tony to come home & this nightmare to be over. "I'm not in the mood to plan a party, especially one that requires Tony to be here & he isn't." He didn't understand how that was supposed to keep him from worrying about Tony or their current situation. Two years, two years & he'd managed to help save the world as well as fall in love. Now he was at risk of losing it all & it was due to the serum that Erskin had created & injected him with over 70 years ago. He was brought out of his thoughts when Bruce asked Tony about his ring.

"They didn't take it from you did they?" Bruce glanced over at Steve, he had been watching him twist his ring around his finger as they talked to Tony.

_"__No, surprisingly I still have it." _He lifted his hand up in front of the screen showing the matching ring to Steve's. _"They said I needed a reminder as to _why _I'm going through all of this." _He gave an irritated huff then asked if they had made it back to the car yet.

"No, we are still sitting outside. I don't think Steve is ready to move yet." Bruce smiled at his friend then looked at Natasha, tilted his head to the side & they both moved away giving the two men some privacy to talk.

"I don't want you there Tony. Not for me & not to protect me, I can take the torture because of the serum. I can't..." Steve broke off looking at Tony with a look of pain. "I can't take you going through this for me. I'll give them anything," He looked at the screen & continued before Tony could voice his objections, "I'll give them anything if it will free you. Bring you home, to the Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey..." Tears filled his eyes & he finished softly, "They can have whatever they want if it will bring you back to _me_." Steve wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle Tony's kidnapping as well as he was expected to, knowing that he was being tortured in his place. He kept twisting the ring around his finger, anxiety causing his breath to leave his body in soft pants. "I just really want you home, Tony. I don't care what it takes, what promises I have to make, what sacrifices. Just as long as you're able to come home." Steve's voice broke at the end, he didn't know how but he was going to make sure Tony came home no matter what.

Tony listened to Steve as he talked, watched him as he twisted his ring around his finger. He knew Steve was stressing himself, knew he blamed himself once he realized it was him they were really after. _"I will not let you make that type of sacrifice Steve, not for me, the team needs you there. _I _need you there." _Tony looked at the other man, saw the tears filling his eyes as Steve did his best to hold them back._ "Babe, please you gotta be strong right now. I can't do this if you break down," _Tony could feel the tears start to fill his own eyes. He didn't want to be there anymore than Steve wanted to leave him there. He wanted nothing more than to go home, get in bed & let Steve hold him for the rest of their lives. He saw Bruce & Natasha walking behind Steve, _"Go with Bruce & Nat, plan the party, get some food & rest, I'll be here & we can talk whenever you want. Just," _he paused & turned his head looking somewhere off screen. His eyes widened as something caught his attention. _"Go read the letter, & tell me what it says, I don't have much time but Steve never forget that you mean more to me than I would have ever thought possible. You're ring...our ring will not leave my finger unless you take it from me or I'm dead. Don't forget that Steve never forget what you mean to me." _Tony finished the statement quickly, it hadn't been what he wanted to say but he didn't want his captors knowing he had been talking to Steve just yet.

"Who's there Tony? Are they back to hurt you? What's going on?" Steve rushed the questions, he could see Tony closing in on himself & he didn't like it but he would do as he was asked. He would go read the letter but he wasn't in the mood to plan a party, not without Tony. He watched as a shadow fell across Tony's face then a voice asking him a question...

_"__Good afternoon Mr. Stark, shall we start another session or are you willing to cooperate with us now? " _Then suddenly the computer screen went black...


	11. Chapter 11

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark, shall we start another session or are you ready to cooperate with us now?" It was the same man from earlier this morning. _Green eyes, dark brown hair, about 6'2". _Tony figured that he would need to know some details of his captors, that way when he next talked to Steve he could tell him more than they knew already. "We do apologize for having caused you pain earlier but it was necessary in order for us to get our point across. We are_very_ serious when we say we want what is ours."

Tony sat up on the cot he had been laying on. Grateful to have closed the program that he had been using to talk to Steve, Bruce, and Natasha. "Well I can't honestly say I believe that statement but hey if you say so." He shrugged his shoulders despite the pain and watched warily as the man slowly moved towards him. "I'll not convince Steve to make a choice." _Not when I have a pretty good idea that it's him you want._ "I've been through worse than what happened today, so I guess you can say that I am _not_ going to cooperate." Tony shrugged his shoulders again and rolled his eyes, he knew his arrogant act irritated this man. Every time he would give a flip response the others eyes would narrow with displeasure. If Tony had known now what this man was truly capable of he may have rethought his strategy, as it was he was Tony Stark aka Iron Man and he wasn't giving in with out a fight. He didn't take threats to his loved ones lightly either and was willing to do what ever it took to protect them even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"Very well then, it is unfortunate that you have decided on this course of action however it is understood." He waved his hand towards the two men that had walked in with him. One moved to the foot of the bed unlocking the chains on Tony's legs while the other stood by Tony's side. "We do not have plans to use the whips this session, however the water is just as effective. Especially since your cuts from earlier have not quite healed and adding salt to the water is no big issue." He studied Tony for a moment, glanced at the laptop then spoke to the other two men. "You will remain shackled this time Mr. Stark, for your own safety of course, until you have either given us the information we are seeking or Captain America has given us what is rightfully ours."

Tony looked up sharply, he wasn't sure if the other man realized what he said _...Captain America has given us what is rightfully ours. So they were after Steve, well they won't get him._ Tony vowed silently but right now he was going to see how much more the other man was willing to tell. "You guys keep saying you want what is rightfully yours but The Winter soldier doesn't belong to HYDRA. There is another reason you're after him isn't there? What is it you really want?" He had a feeling that they wanted the serum that ran through Steve's veins and if that was the case then they were going to have to take it over his cold, dead body. He would not willing deliver Steve to these fanatics for any reason. No matter how glorious they felt their cause to be.

Green eyes stared at Tony and a small smile crept over his face, "Interesting, we were told you were extremely intelligent despite what reports said about you. Very well, since we don't anticipate you leaving anytime soon I feel I can tell you the truth." He waited until he had Tony's full attention as well as ignoring the looks from the other two men in the room. Looks that seemed to convey concern as well as trepidation. "Yes, we want The Winter Soldier. He belongs to Division X, it was us who found him and revived him. Saved him, albeit by means most would deem unorthodox but saved his life nonetheless. We also want the serum created by Dr. Erskine. Which would require your precious _Captain America_." He finished the last with a slight sneer to his voice and a derisive curve of his upper lip. "By taking you he will have no other choice but to come for you, give us The Winter Soldier and himself. He is known for his self sacrifices and his love for you is not unknown, no matter how much you all would like to believe. Ever since the very first encounter between Captain America and The Winter Soldier, we have been keeping tabs on them both. Despite HYDRA's public embarrassment we did not disappear as most would like to believe. We knew the moment you became the super soldiers weakness, learned both of your daily routines and just simply had to bide our time. So you see, as valuable as you are we are not truly after you although you do help our cause greatly." He stood up and motioned for the two men standing next to Tony to help him up and keep him shackled. "Maybe you will feel more inclined to talk once we are done with this session." He watched Tony with a dark look on his face. The other man didn't like him and did not try to hide it.

"He won't give you what you want, Ste..Captain America is an Avenger and they do _not_ negotiate with terrorists. So I guess I'll be a guest here for awhile. Either until they come for me and kill you guys or you kill me which in turn will cause them to retaliate against you and you all will still be killed. So you see either way it goes, this does not end well for any of you. Besides, Captain America in love with a man?" Despite the guards cuffing his hands and then dragging him out of the room and down a hallway, Tony scoffed even though inside he was shaking. Steve would never forgive himself if Tony died at the hands of his captors, justice would be swift and deadly but Steve...he was to warmhearted to pure to believe that this wasn't some how his fault, he _would_ blame himself. "He is straight so I'm not sure where you got your inform..." Tony drifted off as he was led into a room that looked much like the one from earlier, the only difference was that there seemed to be a video camera set up in front of the hole and crane. That wasn't what had caught Tony's attention however. There was a picture on the wall, the scene was one Tony knew better than anyone in the room. Going pale, he glanced down at his ring and remembered the promise he had made to Steve before he had closed the window..._You're ring...our ring will not leave my finger unless you take it from me or I'm dead. Don't forget that Steve never forget what you mean to me. _The picture was of him and Steve, they had taken a vacation in Italy for their one year anniversary. It was the day Steve had shown him the rings he'd had made for them. Tony's was _vibranium, _the same metal as Steve's shield and Steve's was _palladium, _the same metal as Tony's reactor.

He stumbled as one of the guards pushed him further into the room. "How...how did you get that picture?" There had been a few people around that day who had recognized them but not as Iron Man or Captain America but as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. No one knew of the rings except for himself, Steve and the ring maker Steve had gone to. Steve had said they were promise rings, that until they both decided to take them off they would always find a way to work things out no matter how bad or what needed to be done. They would see everything through together. Tony had agreed with the sentiment and had actually persuaded Steve to spend the day outside and naked at their villa. Making love, eating, teasing each other, and talking...about everything they could find to talk about. "There is no way you could have that picture, there was no one with us when..." Tony whispered softly, brokenly as he drifted off and thought back to that day. There hadn't been anyone suspicious around them or so Tony had thought. From the picture in front of him he was beginning to see just how thorough his captors had been. He looked around the room at the other faces there. Blank impassive stares looked back at him. When he looked back over at the picture it had changed. Shock caused him to momentarily forget that he was about to be tortured. The new picture was more recent, one of him and Steve asleep at the Tower in their bed. The big blond man had his arm thrown over Tony's waist and under his head pressing Tony against his chest while Tony had a leg wrapped around Steve's waist and had held him while they slept, a light sheet covering them both. They had been talking about mundane things after having just come down from an intense orgasm. _"I wouldn't mind a punching bag set that didn't break every time I hit it to hard." _Steve had whispered against Tony's curls. _"I keep trying not to bust them but it's not working to well." _He had run a hand up and down Tony's side gently. _"Well we can see what can be done old man." _Tony had replied breathlessly. He didn't have Steve's ability to regain control so fast of his bodily functions. _"You want one where if you do hit it hard it will measure the strength as well or just one that won't come apart from a hit by a super soldier?" _Tony had teased him mercilessly about his strength, until Steve had shut him up by kissing him until all he could do was submit.

The sound of someone clearing their throat directly behind Tony caused him to jump. He hadn't noticed them hooking his cuffs up to the hook and crane or that anyone was standing so close to him. He flinched away trying to see who was behind him. _Grey eyes, blond hair, as tall as I am. _He made another mental note to tell Steve, if he was able to talk to him again. He watched as the pictures continuously changed, holding his attention. When he was lifted in the air, his arms and back protested the action. Hissing between his teeth Tony glared down at his captors then let out a pained gasp as he felt his back light up with fire.

"We didn't plan to use the whips but you seemed to enjoy them so much last time we decided to use them again." The man with the green eyes stated, a maniacal look in his eyes as he snapped the whip by his side. Smiling at Tony he continued talking. "We do not expect you to cooperate Mr. Stark so we will use coercion to get what we want. The video camera is to make sure our actions are documented in the event proof is needed and the pictures are proof for you Mr. Stark that we know who you are and just how much you mean to Captain _Rogers_." He was standing behind Tony snapping the whip. He seemed to be enjoying the taunting and Tony's obvious discomfort.

"He will not give you what you want. How many more times do I have to tell you Captain America..." Tony's voice failed him as the man with the green eyes had struck him across the back with the whip. The end flaying his skin open. Tony jerked with the pain, biting the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. _Ohgod, ohgodohgod this hurts worse than last time. _Tony's pain filled brain was trying to adjust to the feeling but was failing miserably as he was struck continuously.

"Razor Blades Mr. Stark, laced with lemon juice, in case you're wondering why this hurts more than last time. We decided to up our persuasive methods." He snapped the whip across Tony's back again taking pleasure in the jerk of Tony's body and his muffled moan of pain. He beat him mercilessly until his shirt was shredded, his back covered in blood, and Tony was hoarse from crying out in pain.

Shaking, Tony refused to give in to his tormentors but couldn't help crying out as the pain became to much for him. His hands were burning from gripping the rope to tightly and his back was on fire. Then he felt the crane move. The water...the man with the green eyes had said they would be adding salt to the water. Looking over to his right he saw the man with the grey eyes watching him, studying him. "We did not add salt to the water Mr. Stark, we feel that the blades and juice are enough...For now." He didn't really know what it was he was looking for but wasn't given much time to think about it as he was lowered into the ice water. Shaking with pain Tony gasped as he felt the water rush up his body then over his head. They had dropped him in the water without warning and he wasn't prepared for the shock of the cold as it hit his body. He had enough time to suck in a deep breath before he went under. Tony tried to adjust to the cold but his entire body seemed to rebel against him. He jerked his hands against the cuffs pulling as hard as he could until he felt the rope tighten and he began the slow ascent out of the water. When they had finally pulled him out he was gasping and choking for air as he spit water out of his mouth. His back was on fire from the lashing and his wrists burning from the cuffs chaffing them. Shaking from the ice water and pain Tony tried to refocus his thoughts, he knew they weren't done with him yet. Gasping for breath he looked at his captors with a glare. "You can do your worst but The Avengers will...not...negotiate..." The words left his lips as he gasped.

Tony heard a dark chuckle behind him as the sound of the whip cracking echoed through the room. "The Avengers do not need to negotiate with us Mr. Stark just Captain Rogers and we are sure that once he sees this video he will be willing to do just about anything to get you back. Even if it means giving us his best friend as well as forfeiting his life for yours." The man with the green eyes was definitely taking delight in torturing Tony. He snapped the whip in rapid succession watching as Tony's back muscles tightened in anticipation.

Tony sucked in a quick breath, waiting for the strike of the whip. He'd been struck with a whip before but it had been by Steve and that was usually during some of their more kinkier nights. This, this was not the same thing and Tony knew it. This was meant to hurt and break him, something he would fight the entire way. "Even if the tape is seen," teeth chattering Tony struggled to finish his statement "You have no guarantee's that any type of agreement will be made." Tony knew he was bluffing, he knew Steve would do anything to get him back even if it meant sacrificing himself for Tony and that was something he was not going to let happen. He would die before he would let Steve make that type of choice, so he would hold on as long as he could and pray that Steve kept his promise to find him and save him. There was no doubt that promise would be kept no matter what Steve had to do, he just hoped he was alive to see him again. Despite his hope however the snapping of the whip didn't help his nerves. Nor did the constant slide show in front of him, pictures of him and Steve or just Steve by himself. Some where of Bruce and Tony in the park or at the labs at Stark Industries and some were of Pepper and the other Avengers. When a picture of Bucky came up Tony couldn't help the rage that coursed through him. He knew it was irrational to feel the way he did but he couldn't help it, he thought back to the file he had read and if it was to be believed Bucky may have killed his parents and now he may die because of him as well. Tony wasn't afraid of dying, not really but he didn't relish the thought of not being able to see Steve again...to tell him how he really felt. He wished... before the thought could be completed his back was on fire again and he jerked from the pain. Gritting his teeth Tony tightened his hands around the rope as tightly as possible and bit back a moan of pain. He knew green eyes was getting off on his pain and he refused to give in willingly. When the whip struck again tho Tony couldn't help the whimper that slipped out. The blades were cutting his back open as if they were flaying fish. He wasn't sure how long he was beaten, his mind was foggy with pain and his voice was hoarse from screaming. When he felt the crane move him over the water hole again he almost sighed with relief until he remembered last time. They had dropped him in and almost drowned him before bringing him back up.

Tony tried to look around the room but he couldn't focus beyond the fire blazing from his back and along the nerves of his body. His shoulders hurt from being in one position for so long and he couldn't really feel his hands anymore from gripping the rope so tightly. He could feel the decent towards the ice cold water and the only thing he could think was _Steve...ohgod Steve, please please save me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks, two weeks and still no word from Tony or his captors, just a brown envelope with Steve's name on it. Steve was in the workout room hitting the punching bags. He'd been at them for the past two weeks trying to work off his frustration and fear about Tony. He couldn't understand why he hadn't heard from him yet.

Steve had done what Tony had asked him to the last time they had talked. _Go with Bruce and Nat, plan the party, get some food and rest, I'll be here and we can talk whenever you want. Just go read the letter, and tell me what it says, I don't have much time but Steve never forget that you mean more to me than I would have ever thought possible. You're ring...our ring will not leave my finger unless you take it from me or I'm dead. Don't forget that Steve never forget what you mean to me." _He couldn't help the fear that had coursed through him when the computer screen had gone black. He had looked at Bruce and asked him to figure out how to get Tony back, his panic making his voice harsh. Bruce had tried but after a few minutes he told Steve they would have to wait until Tony contacted them. Something about the program required acceptance on Tony's end? Steve wasn't to sure and honestly didn't care he just wanted to talk to Tony, to see him and make sure that he was ok.

When they had gotten back to the Tower they all had gone to the penthouse. Clutching the envelope in his right hand and the laptop in his left he had cleared a table off that held some of Tony's random projects.

"Well we see that the apartment looks almost like the workshop," Bruce chuckled, shaking his head he pulled two chairs up to the table and set down the bag he had been carrying. Natasha had been on the phone with Sam and had asked him to keep Bucky occupied, she then called Clint and told him to meet them in the penthouse. Bruce was unpacking the food by the time the blond archer had arrived and he missed the look Clint gave him. "Steve you feel like eating? I mean I'm not going to force you but Tony said he does want you to eat something." Bruce looked at Steve with concern, he was pale and had barely spoken once the connection with Tony had been terminated.

"No," he said softly still holding the envelope and laptop "I mean yeah I'll...I'll try and eat something. Sorry not all here after..." he drifted off, gaze unfocused as he stared at the bedroom door. He was praying that he was in the middle of a horrible nightmare and was going to wake up soon but he knew that in reality he wasn't sleep and that Tony wasn't going to walk out of the bedroom and yell _SURPRISE BABE! _Steve blinked then focused his gaze on Clint, "Hey Clint, sorry didn't hear you come in. You hungry, want something to eat?" He finally acknowledged the other man, setting what he was carrying down on the table he looked at Clint closely. "You ok Clint you look tired?" He missed the sharp look Bruce sent the Archer due to waiting on a response.

Smiling Clint greeted everyone, "Hey guys, yeah I'm hungry and yeah I'm good. How are you holding up big guy? Did I hear you guys say you got to talk to Tony? How did he look, was he ok, did he say where he was or anything we can go on?" Despite the occasional verbal sparring between himself and Tony, Clint was worried about him. He was also worried about Steve too, there were dark rings under his eyes and he was extremely pale and shaking. He looked from Natasha to Bruce then back to Steve. He would be glad when this was over and Tony was back, the Tower was eerily quiet with him gone.

"I'm ok and yeah we got to talk to him for a few moments but got cut off. I...I don't know when we'll hear from him again tho cause they had already started torturing him and Tony can't handle that. Not if they use tactics from World War II. They'll kill Tony." His voice broke on the last statement. "They'll kill Tony if they don't get what they want."

"Don't worry Steve we'll get him back, just like you told Tony, just gotta believe." Bruce was tying to keep the big blond's spirits up and wasn't sure it was working.

"Well for right now let's eat and go over what's in the envelope then we can go from there." The voice belonged to Natasha, always cool, calm, and collected. She sat next to Steve and across from Bruce, she motioned at Clint to take the seat next to the brunette scientist. She didn't miss the look he shot at the shorter man nor did she miss how nervous he was acting. She would talk to him about it later right now they needed to focus on Steve and getting Tony back safely, by any means necessary.

Clint sat down next to Bruce and was listening to the conversation. He was very aware of Bruce and the feeling of suppressed anger coming from him. After the short reprimand he had gotten from Nat this morning he was trying his best to tread lightly with the short brunette scientist. "What envelope? Do you think it will help us find him?" He felt Bruce stiffen next to him and couldn't help but glace over to see why. There was a flicker of irritation in his eyes as well as something else. What was it...confusion, anger? Shaking his head slightly Clint decided not to worry about it right then, they needed to focus on Tony and the best way to get him back.

Steve glanced between Clint and Bruce trying to figure out what was going on between them. Giving Natasha a look of confusion he decided it could wait when she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. He laid the envelope on the table and opened the clasp. "You guys didn't open this when it came right? You sure you don't already know what's in here?" He didn't want any more surprises, was honestly getting sick of them despite the fact that he had loved them before now. "Tell me now if what I'm about to see or read is bad you two, seriously I don't think I can handle anymore surprises."

Both Bruce and Natasha shook their heads _no _and all three watched as Steve opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside.

Steve pulled out a stack of photos and another envelope. He looked at the envelope but didn't pay it to much attention, shaking he set it down on the table and flipped through the pictures. A chocked sob left his throat. _How did they get these pictures? How did they know where we were? Who took these of us? _There was a photo of them on their trip in Italy, it was of them at a cafe, the same day he had given Tony his ring. They had spent all day outside their villa eating, talking, and despite Steve's blushes and initial protests, making love. There was also a picture of them in the back of a cab, Tony had been tired after they had spent all day out on a date. Something Steve had insisted on, they had both had fun and Tony of course had to much to drink but Steve hadn't really minded, it had been one of the best dates ever. There were more intimate photos as well. One of him and Tony still in uniform, Tony had taken a direct hit to the suit and had fallen from the sky. Steve had watched as Tony fell yelling into the comm link and getting no response.

_ "Damnit Iron Man, respond, are you ok?!" Steve was frantic. He had seen when Iron Man had been hit and he didn't bounce back from it. "Tony please...answer me." Panic was starting to set in as Steve raced to where Tony had fallen. "JARVIS is Tony conscious? Do you read anything from him?" He was trying to make it to Tony as well as avoid the doom bots in the vicinity. "He is still in the suit Captain Rogers but unconscious." The A.I. had responded. _

_ When Steve finally made it to Tony he used his override codes to get Tony's face plate and helmet off. "Tony, Tony geezsus answer me please. Open your eyes Tony I know you can hear me!" Steve was shaking with fear, he didn't know how badly hurt Tony was so he didn't open his suit. Just when he was getting ready to call for an evac he felt a hand grab his arm. _

_ "Steve?" Tony gasped weakly, he was trying to sit up but not having any success. Steve let out a small sob and had kissed Tony. Pressed himself as close to the other man as he could possibly get despite Tony still wearing his suit. He released Tony's lips slowly and looked down at him, his heart was racing and he couldn't catch his breath but the warm sable eyes staring at him anchored him, helped him to try and calm his racing heart. _

_ "Steve? What happened are you ok?" Tony loved the kiss, was turned on by it if he was honest but he could see the fear in the baby blue eyes staring at him. _

_ "You scared the hell outta me Tony. Don't ever do that again! You took that hit like it was nothing then fell from the sky. You...you could have been killed." Steve finished the end brokenly. He couldn't stop shaking, by now the rest of the team had gathered around them. _

_ Tony sat up with a slight grimace of pain and smiled softly at Steve as he pulled him closer for another kiss. "I'm sorry babe really I am, I didn't know that was gonna happen I just reacted didn't think. Don't worry I'm ok, promise." Tony hugged Steve close and rubbed his back gently. He held his hand as the emt's loaded him into the back of an ambulance after he had proven he could walk on his own. Either way Steve had ended up carrying him just to reassure himself that Tony was ok. _

The most recent looking one was a portrait Tony had wanted done. He had told Steve he wanted to capture Steve's passion but Steve was unwilling to pose nude for it in front of anyone. So Tony being Tony had rigged up a camera to take pics until they had the right one. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the photo. Tony had teased him mercilessly, keeping him on the edge of orgasm but not quite letting him reach it. Steve had begged Tony to stop teasing him to just let him come but Tony refused, saying he wanted that _look. _Tony had continued to stroke him slowly. He could feel his body shivering, praying Tony would release him from his need. _"Tony, please.." _Steve had begged breathlessly. Tony answered by letting out a dark chuckle. Steve had taken a deep breath and closed his eyes, he felt Tony's hand slide around his neck, felt the soft lips that kissed him. Tony whispered softly against his lips, _"Come for me Steve. Give it to me babe...I wanna see you," _Tony had encouraged Steve's orgasm with soft words and kisses. It had been to much, Steve shivered as Tony stroked him through his orgasm, holding him close and capturing every sound that left Steve's throat. Once he could breath again they had gone through the pics and chosen which one they liked. _Tony loved this one, said it showed our passion at its best. _Steve thought sadly.

"Steve you ok? What did they send you?" It was Bruce and he looked genuinely worried.

Steve went through the rest of the pictures. There were a number of him and Tony as well as him alone or Tony with Bruce. They had also sent pics of Pepper and the rest of the team. "It's...it's pictures of everyone, more so of Tony and me but you guys as well." He reached for the other envelope and ripped it open. There was a thick letter inside, Steve skimmed over the contents then threw the papers down on the table, stood up and walked to the window. He was angry, angrier than he has ever been before. These people wanted Bucky as well as himself in exchange for Tony's freedom and his life. He knew the response they must have gotten from Tony. _"I will not let you make that type of sacrifice Steve, not for me, the team needs you there. _I _need you there." _Steve knew that Tony wouldn't willingly give Steve up but he couldn't just sit here and let him be tortured because of his refusal and desire to protect Steve. _I can handle the torture better, I'll heal faster than Tony will. _Steve was trying to figure out the best way to comply with the demands as well as save Tony.

Staring out the window, Steve ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned back to face his friends. "I'm not leavin Tony there for any reason. I don't care how we do it but we have to bring him home. They want Bucky and me, well mainly me but they feel as if Bucky belongs to them and the serum Erskine injected me with as well. They took Tony cause of me but they figured he knows how the procedure was done cause of Howard." Steve's Brooklyn accent was starting to show with his fatigue and stress. He looked at the other three people sitting at the table. He knew he could count on them to help as much as they could but knew that it would ultimately be up to him to make sure they could get Tony back and home safely. "Tony doesn't want me to sacrifice myself for him but he will do it for me...JARVIS?" He called for the A.I. He needed to run scenarios of possible rescue attempts.

_ "I am here Captain Rogers, how may I be of assistance?" _The A.I. Answered immediately.

"I need you to run some possible scenarios on the best way of getting Tony back. I know we don't have much to go on but any information you can find out about this Division X would be great too. I ummm I'm not sure what it is we're looking for but maybe Bruce can help you with that?" He looked over at Bruce, who had been whispering softly to Clint. They didn't seem to be agreeing on what ever they were talking about. When Steve said his name though he snapped his mouth closed and answered the tall blond.

"I'll help as much as I can. Maybe we can start with the letter, have it analyzed as well as try and figure out who took the pictures. Maybe they can tell us something." He was looking through the stack of photos, separating the more intimate ones of Steve and Tony from the rest. "Maybe Fury or Pepper can help as well?" He wasn't sure if they could be reached but when he glanced at Natasha she gave a single nod of her head. Bruce was trying to refocus on the situation at hand but he was still thrumming with anger about Clint and Bucky earlier that morning. Clint had been trying to get him to talk to him after they had started going through the photos and Natasha read the letter. Bruce tried to ignore him until Clint had mumbled under his breath, "Well I could have went with Sam and Bucky if I knew you were going to give me the cold shoulder." Bruce glared at him and had to take a few deep breaths to calm the rage that started to well up. Instead of hitting Clint like he wanted he whispered back angrily, "Well if you don't want to be here feel free to leave. You didn't seem to miss us when we left earlier anyway." He glanced over at the blond archer to find him staring at him, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about Bruce? You didn't even speak to me when you left!" Clint was starting to lose his temper with the short brunette doctor. He liked Bruce, a lot more than he let on but right now he was beginning to upset him. "Besides I'm not leaving, Steve needs us all here to help find Tony and that's what I'm going to do." He glared at Bruce, daring him to tell him to leave again.

"I left because you seemed to be more interested in Bucky than anything I," Bruce flushed as he realized what he had said, "I mean _we _...what _we _had going on at the time." Bruce refused to look at Clint and was grateful for Steve having finally said something. Forcing the argument to an abrupt end.

"We are not done talking Bruce, you and me, we _will _finish this later." Clint whispered heatedly. Bruce had let slip what was bothering him but Clint was surprised none the less. He never would have believed it but Bruce was acting as if he was jealous! _Maybe Nat and Tony were rite, maybe I should have told him how I felt a long time ago and he wouldn't be so angry with me right now." _Clint looked over at Bruce, the flush still covering the brunettes face and neck. "I mean it, as soon as we are done here we are going to finish this conversation...in private." Before Bruce could say anything else Clint turned to where Steve was standing and asked him a question. "They can't really get the serum from your blood can they? Doesn't that require some type of analyzer or even a remote understanding of what Erskine had originally done?" He wasn't sure what all they needed to do to get the serum from Steve's blood but everyone knew of the powers Steve had due to the serum.

"They would need the analyzer even if they had Red Skull or Dr. Erskine's notes they would still need it. The conditions in which Steve endured would have to be duplicated in order..." Bruce drifted off as he thought about what Steve had said earlier. Looking up at the tall pale blond he realized what the implications were. "They think Tony can decipher Howard's notes on how to recreate the process, at least as far as the equipment goes." Bruce was drumming his fingers against the table, muttering to himself he stood up and walked away from the group calling for JARVIS.

"Steve? What do you need us to do?" Natasha had walked over to where Steve stood looking at him with a knowing eye. "You know Bucky will do what ever it takes to bring Tony home. Even if it means sacrificing himself as well."

Steve knew she was right but he would never ask him to make that type of decision either. "I don't know right now. I know we can't keep Bucky in the dark about any of this but I'm not sure if it will do more harm than good." They all talked about it and in the end had decided to tell Bucky about what was going on.

It's been two weeks now since that conversation. Two weeks sine he had last heard from Tony and Steve was afraid something may have happened and they hadn't been told yet. Fury coursed through him at the thought. _You didn't even give us a chance to answer your demands you bastards! _Steve slammed his fists into the punching bag. _You started torturing Tony before we even knew what you wanted! _He hit the bag again, this time with a little more force. He couldn't stop his rage from taking control as he landed hit after hit against the leather bag until, finally, the seams gave out and it burst open. The sand inside spilling out onto the floor. Sighing dejectedly Steve looked at the bag and decided he would go lay down. Cleaning up the mess left by the bag he headed towards the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

_ "Captain Rogers, there is an incoming message on the laptop for you." _JARVIS informed the tall blond.

Steve froze wishing the elevator would move faster. Once he reached the suite he rushed down the hallway and threw open the door. There on the computer screen was an invite to share. Steve clicked the blinking button and the screen went white. Panic seized him until he heard a voice.

_ "Steve? Is that you, I...I can't see, the screen is white. Please, Steve let it be you." _Tony's voice begged.

Feeling the breath leave his lungs, Steve kept his gaze focused on the screen. Slowly the white faded and Tony's face appeared. "No!" Steve let the cry slip before he could think to hold it back. "Tony, ohgod what have they done to you?" The usually tan face was pale and bruised. The bright sable eyes were now dull and filled with pain. He couldn't see the rest of Tony's body due to the camera angle but Steve was certain it was almost as bad as Tony's face. "Tony? Can...can you see me now? The screen isn't white anymore." Steve watched as Tony struggled to sit upright. He looked exhausted and starved, the torture was taking its toll on the genius and there wasn't anything Steve was allowed to do about it.

Smiling despite the pain of a split lip and broken cheek bone, Tony responded to Steve with happiness shining from his eyes. _"Hi babe. Sorry it took so long to get back to you but the guys here decided they wanted to have a talk sooo we talked. Was a painful conversation but also very productive. Have you been eating and getting some sleep? How long has it been, a few hours or more? I don't really know, with the lashings and drownings I can't keep up with time." _Tony was rambling on purpose. He knew Steve could see his face and was going to blame himself for what Tony was going through.

Steve looked at Tony with tears in his eyes, he couldn't stand to see the bruises and cuts on Tony's face. He had wondered how badly Tony was hurt until he heard Tony mention the lashings and drownings. "Wait Tony, what do you mean by lashings and drownings?" Steve was shaking, his rage from earlier doubling in it intensity. "Let me give them what they want Tony, please. You can come home and this will all be over." Steve begged him softly. He looked up at the sound of the suite door opening and nodded at Bruce and Clint as they entered, matching looks of concern on both their faces. "Maybe we can negotiate with them or...or I can negotiate with them. That's what they want anyway, for me to beg for your release and I will if it will stop them from hurting you." Looking at Tony, Steve knew he couldn't endure the torture much longer. Despite the fact Tony had a split lip, he also had a dark ring around his neck, as if someone had tried to strangle him. His nose looked like it had been recently broken and was just now healing. His right cheek was swollen and both his eyes had dark circles around them. "It's been two weeks Tony. Two weeks of nothing, no word from you just an envelope that I didn't open. Not until I heard from you."

Tony jerked at the statement._ "Ohgod, don't open it Steve, please. Just...just not yet, don't open it. Let's talk about something cheerful, please. I...I didn't know it had been two weeks, I've been in and out of it so I had no way of telling the time, let alone the date."_ Tony's eyes had widened with fear, he hadn't known they had sent the DVD to Steve already. He didn't want Steve to watch it not because of what had happened but because he knew what it would do to Steve to see what was being done to him. _"Two weeks? I...I didn't know it had been two weeks, they never told me..._" Tony muttered to himself softly._ "Steve where is Bruce?"_ He needed to see if there was some way to patch JARVIS into the laptop for a trace and that would require more than just the A.I.

As if on cue Bruce stepped around the table holding the laptop and looked at the screen. "Hey Tony. You look horrible, if you don't mind me saying." Bruce looked at the screen sadly, laying a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder. "JARVIS and I have already started coming up with ideas, we were just waiting to hear from you before doing anything else." He could see the tension radiating off of Steve, hear the anxiety in Tony's as well. "What do you need me to do?"

_ "If possible see if JARVIS can run a trace on the signal from the laptop. I'll give you a description of everyone I can remember then see if you guys can find anything."_ Tony glanced over at Steve who was sitting in silence. _"Maybe you can find out the names of who these guys are and that will help you come up with a game plan?"_ Steve nodded his head in acknowledgment and Tony continued to discuss with Bruce what needed to be done as well as gave them a description of his captors._ "I...they told me about the pictures they sent you babe, showed me while we_ talked _actually."_ Tony looked at Steve and smiled sadly. He glanced behind Steve and saw Bruce and Clint waving at him._ "You two out for the night?"_ Tony chuckled hoarsely, he knew how Bruce felt about Clint and hoped for Bruce's sake that Clint felt the same. He wasn't upset to see them go though, if he was honest with himself and he always was, he really wanted some time alone with Steve.

"Hey Tony, what did you want me to do with the _crate? _Should I move it or leave it?" Bruce asked. He had forgotten about it until Clint had literally run into it face first earlier today.

_ "Oh, well damn I forgot about it. Umm let me talk to Steve and he or JARVIS will get back with you."_ Tony smiled at his friend and Clint._ "Let me know what you can find out then and have fun tonight!"_ He waved back and waited as Steve spoke to them before they left the suite, Bruce blushing and Clint grinning from ear to ear.

_ " Now _will you tell me what happened...please." Steve looked at Tony, he had kept silent while he and Bruce had discussed what to do as far as the laptop went, then again as Tony had given a description of his captors to Bruce and JARVIS. Now he just wanted to talk to him, find out what had happened and what they had done to Tony. "I understand if you don't wanna talk about it but I...I'd really like to know Tony. Please, it's killing me not being able to help you knowing they're torturing you." Steve wasn't sure if he could handle what Tony was going through but he needed to know. He wanted to share in the pain Tony was going through, even if it was just by hearing what was being done to Tony.

Tony looked at Steve and sighed softly, he had been waiting for a chance to talk to Steve, to be able to hear his voice and just picture him keeping his nightmares at bay. He knew Steve would want to know what was being done to him but Tony wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it._ "Once we talk about it can we let it go when we're done? I...it gives me nightmares without you being close and I'd rather focus on us right now."_ Tony didn't want to talk about what had been done but would do so for Steve's sake, as he looked into Steve's baby blue eyes he knew he would tell him everything. Then he remembered the envelope Steve received._ "Open the envelope babe. If it's what I think it is I won't have to tell you anything. You'll be able to..."_ Tony trailed off and looked away from the screen. He wasn't sure what was on the disk but he did remember most of what had happened.

Steve looked at the screen then shook his head and went to retrieve the package that had arrived a few days ago. Tearing the tape off the package Steve tilts it until a clear case slid out. Holding it in his hands he looked at Tony, "They told you they were sending this to me, that's why you didn't want me to see it. You know how it will make me feel to see what's happening." Steve watched as Tony seemed to slowly curl into himself. He knew Tony was trying to protect him and Steve's heart swelled with love at the thought but it would be for nothing if Tony didn't come out of this alive.

_ "Just, put the disk on and watch. After,"_ Tony took a deep breath, _"After we can talk about it if you still want to."_ Tony looked back up at Steve and waited for him to put the disk on. He was dreading what would pop up on the screen. Tony didn't have long to wait before he heard the familiar snap of the whip and that maniacal laugh of his tormentor. He watched as Steve sank to the floor, shaking as he watched the screen.

"Oh, Tony why? Why won't you just let me give them what they want?" Steve whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He watched as Tony's captors remained off-screen but could still be heard. Steve watched as Tony's back was sliced open repeatedly then dropping him into a hole filled with water. Steve was shaking with rage and pain, he knew of the old WWII torture tactics and it burned to know that this is what Tony was going through. He didn't understand how people could be so cruel. Not back during the war before he was frozen or now. In a different time and place things should have changed, that's what he and Bucky and all of the Commando's had fought for. Glancing behind him to look at the computer screen he noticed Tony was laying down, pausing the disk Steve walked back over to the laptop. "Tony? Let's talk about something else I can watch this later right now, I'd really just like to talk to you." Steve said softly, he was relieved to see Tony roll over slowly and smile.

_"Yeah, well ok let's talk then."_ Tony rolled to his side and smiled at Steve. He was grateful to not have to listen or see what had been done to him. _"I really miss you Steve, like a while lot and I've been thinking..."_ He looked at the screen and noticed that the background was moving in front of the monitor. _"Babe, what are you doing?"_ When the screen stilled and Steve's face appeared back in front of the monitor, Tony smiled. He recognized the walls of their bedroom._ "Ready for a bedtime story I see."_ Tony couldn't help the hoarse chuckle, despite his sore throat.

"I wanted to at least be comfortable if we fall asleep and this is the best way to be sure of that. Also..." Steve drifted off. He hadn't slept in their bed in the past two weeks, he couldn't because every time he closed his eyes he would dream about Tony. Some dreams where good, despite the fact that with these he would wake up hard and wanting, reaching out in need only to find himself alone and others would turn into nightmares, ones where he would wake up screaming and reaching for Tony only to find him not there. "I really miss you too, more than you probably know." Steve sighed. He had to figure out a way to get Tony back safe and sound as well as ensure that nothing happened to Bucky of himself. Steve was walking around the room undressing when he remembered Tony had started to say something. "What have you been thinking about Tony? You never did finish your statement."

Tony, had been silently watching Steve undress and was at a loss as to what Steve had just asked him until he forced himself to refocus. _"What? Oh yeah, I was thinking that when I get back we should go back to San Gimignano or we can go to Val d'Orcia? You loved the museums in Florence right? I mean we can always go back and you can go to art classes there or...or we can do them together. I'll warn you now though if either of us are expected to pose nude then I'll be the one to do it. Hard enough to keep men and women off of you as is."_ Tony muttered the last part as an after thought. He remembered their trip to Italy, had been thinking about it ever since he had seen the picture of them. He also remembered the field that had stretched out in front of their villa. Steve had loved it, especially at night, he said that it reminded him of peace and calm and right now Tony thought that would be the best thing to have._ "Or if you don't feel like going to Italy we can try some place else, if you want we..."_ Tony stopped as he looked at Steve's face, sable eyes searching baby blue. _"Steve, what is it...what's wrong?"_

"I like the idea of Italy, us, going back I mean. I like that a lot. Maybe we can get the same place?" Steve remembered the villa as well. Remembered the field that stretched from what seemed like the front door and out for as far as the eye could see. He remembered what it had looked like at night, with Tony. "Italy was a good place for us and art classes sound like fun, if you're going with me and neither of us are posing nude so no worries there." Steve let out a huff of laughter then couldn't hold back a chuckle as Tony beamed at him. "You didn't think I'd actually let you pose nude did you? Come on Tony, I mean I love looking at you...naked..and it's just, there's no valid reason for me to let that happen." Steve was blushing as he stumbled over his words. He looked up at Tony's hoarse chuckle and smiled.

_"I'm so glad you can still do that while thinking about me. You don't seem to understand what that does to me, you blushing is like the coolest most sexiest thing ever. I mean you're hot already with that body and those gorgeous baby blue's but GOD to see you blush..."_ Tony trailed off as he realized the mental picture that had popped into his head. Taking a deep breath he tried to refocus his thoughts, which was going to be difficult after the little strip show Steve had inadverdently put on. _He still isn't fully aware of how he affects people, _Tony thought to himself. Sighing he knew what could or couldn't happen, it just depended on Steve's mood. _Time to test it out then. "What are you doing babe, you're really quiet?"_ Tony looked at the screen and noticed that Steve had the lights low. He also noticed that Steve's breathing had become shallow and his eyes were staring intently at Tony. A pink flush slowly slid up Steve's neck to his face and Tony knew what mood Steve was in. Softly, Tony asked Steve, _"Are you doing what I so badly want to be doing with you right now?"_ Sex was sex with anyone else but sex with Steve, no matter how it happened was more than just sex because Steve meant more than anyone else.

Steve let out another huff of laughter that ended on a soft moan. "It's been two weeks Tony, we haven't been away from each other this long and not..." Steve searched for the right words, "Not touched each other." He couldn't help the flush that was starting to slowly cover his body. Steve had become used to Tony being in bed next to him every night. Being able to release any frustrations or anger or need and passion out on each other was more than helpful, it connected them in a way most didn't understand. Sliding a hand down his body Steve couldn't help but notice he was hard. "We...we need to change the subject, Tony." Steve gripped himself and bit back a moan, his mind kept flashing through images of Tony, naked and teasing Steve with his lips and hands or Tony on bottom and Steve sliding in and out of him until Tony begged for release. The sounds Tony would make, the sounds Steve had made when Tony had finally taken him. Releasing his erection Steve forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. Tony had once said it was a fantasy of his to watch Steve _get off _and if he wasn't careful he would be giving Tony that show tonight, not that he was really complaining because sex with Tony, no matter how it was done was better than no sex at all and right now he wanted Tony, any way he could get him.

Tony groaned softly, he knew what Steve had been doing, the screen showed the big blond man stretched out on their bed his hands at his sides. He watched as Steve trembled with the effort to keep his hands still. When he looked back at Steve's face Tony knew that they both needed the release, in more ways than one and he decided that they weren't going to avoid it any longer. _"Close your eyes babe and listen to me. We are going to do this,"_ He smiled as Steve's dialated eyes looked into his, watched as the flush of his skin went from a light pink to a soft red. He heard Steve's breath hitch as Tony told him what was going to happen. _"We are going to do this and make plans for our next trip. I want you Steve and I will fight anyone or anything to keep you."_ Tony sat up stiffly and made sure that he was comfortable and could see the screen, he adjusted his monitor to make sure Steve could see him as well. _"Tell me when you're ready babe, this is going at your pace under your control." _

Steve watched Tony and had nodded when needed but his mind was beginning to shut down with the images flying around in his head. _"We are going to do this and make plans for our next trip. I want you Steve and I will fight anyone or anything to keep you." _Steve didn't think it was possible but he had gotten harder at Tony's words. They were going to go at his pace? He wasn't to sure if Tony could keep up but he wasn't going to leave him behind either. "Do you..." a deep shaky breath, "Do you remember the first night, our first date Tony? The dinner and dancing had been fun but I was so nervous." Steve sounded breathless even to his own ears, "But that night you made it about me. Showed me it had all been about me and that night I fell for you..." Steve drifted off as the memories came back to him of their first date and Steve's first time.


	13. Chapter 13

"You are the most infuriating, most self absorbed man alive! Why do you always insist on being the center of attention, why can't you just be happy with being like the rest of us?" Steve was angry, he had had enough of Tony and his lack of caring, lack of team work and his all around smugness. He couldn't understand why someone with such a high I.Q. was such a jerk all of the time. "Why do you always have to have something smart or mean to say? Why don't you just...just," Steve didn't know what word would fit so he just glared at Tony. After a moment he looked at the others sitting around the table then gave the short brunette one last look and walked away, his temper having got the best of him once again where Tony was concerned. Shaking his head he headed to the elevator and then to his floor in the Tower.

"What the hell was_ that _all about?" Clint whispered to Tony. They had been talking about a former super model Tony had dated and her current beau. That was until Steve had gotten upset and went off on Tony about being self centered and uncaring. "All you said was that you didn't remember her from back then due to all the alcohol and partying you did." Clint was confused and could tell by the look on Tony's face he was confused as well.

Steve glanced back once to look at Tony and was shocked to see the look of longing and confusion on the brunette's face. He wasn't sure what Tony had said or done to set him off, all he could remember was that Tony had rubbed him the wrong way with his statement about one night stands and alcoholic binges. He couldn't for the life of him understand how one man could live with so little regard for their life or the lives of others. _That's not true though and you know it, if he didn't care he wouldn't risk his life for the people of New York or the world. He wouldn't put on the suit of Iron Man and battle along side the rest of the Avengers if he didn't care. _Steve didn't want to admit it but he had been out of line and the only explanation was that he, Captain America aka Steve Rogers was jealous. Jealous of the people who had touched Tony, jealous of those who spent the night with Tony, kissed Tony, had sex with Tony. He wanted all of that and to hear Tony brag about all of those men and women who had that chance made Steve's stomach twist in knots. He scanned the expression on Tony's face and couldn't help the feeling of regret that slid through him. He stopped and started to turn back and apologize until he watched the expression harden and Tony looked away. Steve couldn't help the flash of pain that went through him at what he thought was rejection from Tony.

_ Why did I lash out at Tony like that? Why can't I just get him off my mind? _Steve didn't understand why he felt the way he did about Tony, all he knew was that the shorter man turned him inside out. He felt things for him that back during the war would have gotten him killed. Walking to the elevator Steve pushed the button for his floor and sighed when the doors closed. He couldn't forget the look on Tony's face, the longing as he had watched Steve walk away. Maybe he had taken everything the wrong way, maybe he was just being overly sensitive due to how he felt about Tony. What ever it was he was feeling, he knew he shouldn't have taken his anger or frustration out on the other man. When he reached his floor he walked into his suite and flopped down on the couch. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to relax but soon found it impossible. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Tony's expression, those gorgeous sable eyes filled with hurt and confusion. _Why does he affect me this way? Why does it have to be Tony freaking Stark who turns me inside out? _Steve didn't have the answers to his questions but he did know that Tony occupied a good deal of his thoughts during the day as well as tortured him in his dreams at night. He couldn't look at Tony without blushing half the time and the other half was spent either trying to deal with his feelings and frustration or trying to find a way to ignore them.

A knock on the suite door brought him out of his musings. "JARVIS, who's at the door?" Steve didn't really feel up to any visitors, not after what had happened with Tony and in front of the rest of the team.

"It is Master Stark asking for entrance Captain Rogers. Shall I let him in or would you like for me to inform him that you are unavailable at this time?" The A.I asked the question knowing full well that Tony would do as he wished.

Steve jumped up off of the couch and ran to the bathroom, "Tell him I'm in the shower and if he wants he's welcome to wait." _What if he doesn't wait though, what if he decides that he has better things to do than wait on me to finish in the shower? _The thoughts raced through Steve's head as he turned the water on and undressed. By the time he got in the shower, he could hear Tony in the living room telling JARVIS he would wait. Then a knock on the bathroom door startled him and Steve froze. _Tony wouldn't walk in uninvited would he? _The thought of Tony seeing him naked both terrified and excited Steve. "Just a minute!" Steve shouted to the door.

"Cap, are you ok? It's cool if I wait in the living room until you're done right? I mean I can always come back if that would be easier." Tony sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to leave. It had taken every ounce of courage as well as Clint's threats of him possibly asking the blond haired, blue eyed super soldier out. He liked Steve, grew up listening to the stories his dad would tell about the other man. Had watched as his dad had done everything he could to find his friend, only to pass before ever really knowing what had happened to the young man who had saved a nation. Despite Howard's obsession over finding Steve, Tony didn't harbor the exact same feelings for the blond super solider as his father. He had always had a secret crush on Captain America. He knew all about the serum that ran through the other mans body, how they had almost caused a blackout to create the blond super soldier. Despite all of this however, Tony couldn't help but fantasize about what Steve looked like naked, water sliding down his tall, well muscled body. He'd seen him with his shirt off, during sparring practice or when he had just come back from his 3 mile morning run. Watched as Steve walked around in sweats that hung impossibly low on his hips, making Tony's imagination run wild with thoughts of how in the _hell _did Steve keep them from falling off? He dreamed of what it would be like to touch those abs that showed no signs of ever becoming anything more than a six pack. Tony wanted to touch and lick and feel and taste Steve. It was maddening to be around the tall soldier all of the time and not be able to do what he wanted most and that was submit to Steve in every way possible. Give him everything his heart desired and then some. If he could get over his nerves where Steve was concerned and ask him out he would have at least accomplished part of his goal.

"Uh no it's cool, just...just give me a few, ok?" Steve shouted through the door. He wasn't sure what Tony wanted to talk to him about but he did know that he needed to apologize for getting angry. It wasn't justified, well not fully but Steve still didn't like to hear about the others before. _Jealousy is a real pain in the ass, _Steve thought with irritation. He wasn't sure if Tony was still in the bedroom or sitting in the living room but he hurried through his shower, dried off, and put on a pair of sweats. Walking out of the bathroom he looked around the bedroom and didn't see Tony so he headed to the living room and found him standing in front of the TV, watching news footage of the fight the team had just gotten back from. "Hey Tony," Steve said softly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around him after yelling at him.

Tony jerked around at the sound of Steve's voice, almost dropping the remote. "Oh, uh hey Cap, sorry was looking at the news channel. Hope you don't mind, just wanted to see what had been reported about tonight's fight." Steve had scared the hell out of Tony, he had been fantasizing about what Steve looked like while he was in the shower. Feeling his heart pounding and his face grow hot he gave Steve a crooked smile. "So, uh yeah, shower go well?" He was grasping at straws, unsure of the other man's mood after his outburst a few moments ago.

Steve smiled shyly, "Yeah was a little sore but hot showers usually help with that." He was watching Tony's face as a blush stared to turn his cheeks pink. "Umm, Tony, about earlier?" Steve hesitated, he wasn't sure what it was that had set him off just that jealousy had played a big part of it. "I want to apologize for yelling at you. There really wasn't a valid reason for it and I'm sorry." Steve continued to watch Tony. He watched as Tony's tongue slid across his bottom lip making Steve want to lean forward and taste him. Inwardly groaning to himself he counted to ten and waited for a response from Tony.

Standing in front of the TV, Tony just looked at Steve. He didn't know what to say. Well, yeah he did know what he wanted to ask but for the life of him he couldn't remember. Licking his suddenly dry lips he watched as Steve's eyes followed the motion. When the blond took a deep breath and closed his eyes Tony took the time to look him over briefly. _No shirt, sweats that _still _hung to damn low to stay up on their own and no socks. Steve must have dressed right out of the shower. _It didn't strike Tony as odd that he would know that, just that Steve usually kept socks on, he didn't like being cold since he had been found and unfrozen. "It's ok I guess, I mean I'm not really sure _what _exactly I said that upset you but hey lets forget it and move forward ok?" Tony's nerves were starting to get the best of him and despite his earlier resolve he wasn't sure he could ask Steve out. _If you don't ask him I sure the fuck will. Look at him Tony? Tell me you wouldn't do Captain America? _Clint had made the statement and asked the question innocently enough but it had been _just enough _to push Tony. He had looked at Clint with a shocked look and thought wildly to himself, _No! What if...what if Steve likes Clint better than me? That would mean I wouldn't have a chance. I've gotta talk to Steve before Clint does, maybe invite him on a date. Steve would like that I'm sure, an old fashioned type of date. _"You're not even Steve's type so don't even think about it." Tony had scoffed after finally having put together a plan. He'd been wanting to ask Steve out for a while but wasn't sure how the other man would respond. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat and took the plunge. "Steve, I was wondering...mmmphf" Tony started but was stopped by a pair of strong hands on his biceps and a pair of soft pink lips pressed against his.

Steve had been watching the play of emotions on Tony's face once he had reopened his eyes. The shock, confusion, and something else. Something that Steve didn't catch in time. _If I just kissed Tony would he hate me? _Steve couldn't help but wonder exactly how Tony tasted. He knew he had a cup of coffee before they had been called to duty. Then they had all gone to grab take out from a nearby Schezwan restaurant and of course Tony had his usual of Kung Pao chicken, Dan dan noodles, and Mapo tofu. Steve had watched Tony as he ate and talked with everyone, constantly moving always unable to be still for any given moment. It had been then that Steve had yelled at Tony and walked out of the room. He still couldn't erase the look of longing he had seen in Tony's eyes and decided that before anything else was said between them he was going to kiss him. Steve reached for Tony, grabbing him by his biceps and pulled Tony just close enough for Steve to press a kiss against his lips. _Softer than even in my dreams... _Steve thought to himself as he released Tony's arms and pulled him closer, wanting to feel him from head to toe. He felt Tony take a deep breath then press against Steve with a soft moan. Steve couldn't stop the flare of need that shot through him at the sound. He had been dreaming of kissing Tony and how it would feel, how he would taste, the sounds Tony would make. He didn't fully anticipate just how he would feel once it had all happened in real. Steve moaned back against Tony's lips and pushed him down onto the couch pressing against him.

Tony was surprised by the kiss, he never thought Steve would kiss _him _of all people. Instead of pulling away Tony took a deep breath and had released it on a moan as he pressed closer to Steve. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but Tony was unwilling to stop even if it didn't go any further than a few kiss. He could feel Steve pushing him down towards the couch and thought to himself, _Ohgod please don't let Steve do what I think he is. _Tony wasn't going to be able to hide how he felt about Steve right now. Despite the fact that he had on lounge pants, Tony was hard. Hard due to having tried to imagine what Steve had looked like while he had been in the shower earlier. Tony had even been turned on by Steve yelling at him, even if he still didn't know the reason why. When he felt the couch against his back and Steve pressing down against him Tony couldn't help but groan. The feel of the big blond man above him was even better than any of his dreams could have predicted. When he felt Steve's body fully cover him he gasped against his lips and pressed up against him. "Steve...wait, maybe...ohgod just...Steve hold on a sec...fuck, just...ohgod like that please..." Tony panted against his neck. He couldn't help but slide his hands down Steve's back and grind up against him. _If we don't stop I'll be begging Steve to fuck me into the couch. _Tony groaned at the thought, he could feel Steve through his sweats and knew that it was more than likely possible to happen.

Steve couldn't help himself, he pressed Tony down against the couch and covered his body with his own. He felt and heard the groan that had rumbled through Tony. When he had gasped and started grinding against him Steve was lost. The only thing he could feel was the brunette genius beneath him pressing against his thigh, Steve kissed Tony harder as he pressed his hips down moaning. "To...Tony," Steve stammered, he couldn't think about anything except the need to feel skin against skin. Sliding a hand down Tony's body slowly, Steve tweaked a nipple and watched as Tony arched up against him with a loud gasp. Intrigued by the reaction, he leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the small nub and bite down.

"Geezus Steve!" Tony shouted. He couldn't help it, Steve seemed to be turning him into a ball of oversensitive nerves. Tony braced his hands against Steve's chest and pushed. "Steve, wait a minute." Tony panted, "Listen to me...ohgod don't, don't do that...wait, Steve please." Tony tried to get the big blond to stop and listen to him but Steve seemed determined to turn Tony into a writhing mess beneath him. He had reached the waist band of Tony's pants and was trying to get them untied. Tony tried pushing against Steve's chest harder until he heard the sound of fabric ripping and then the feeling of Steve's hand sliding inside his lounge pants. When he felt Steve's hand wrap around his erection all Tony could do was let out a whimper. Wait, what the hell? Tony Stark does _not _whimper damnit! Pressing his hips up he felt the big strong hand squeeze him as Steve stroked him in slow unsteady strokes."Steve...ohfuck, just...please right there, don't stop." Tony moaned against the other mans throat, his hips thrusting up harder. He couldn't remember why he had come by to talk to Steve but he wasn't going to complain about how things were currently going.

Steve found that he enjoyed hearing the sounds and words that left Tony's lips. He felt the hands pressing against his chest but Tony's words didn't fully register, all he could hear were the moans and sighs leaving the genius' mouth. "Tony," Steve moaned against the tan neck. He had ripped Tony's pants open, sliding his hand inside, searching, until he found what he was looking for. Wrapping his hand around Tony's erection Steve stroked him, while grinding his hips against Tony's leg. "Tony, ohgod you feel better than my dreams." Steve whispered hoarsely. He couldn't believe he had the object of his desires beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Steve stroked Tony as he tried his best to figure out how to get his sweats off without breaking contact. Tony must have had the same idea because the next thing Steve knew his sweats were being slid down over his hips and Tony's hands were every where on him. His back, his hips, and his ass. Steve jerked forward reflexively when he felt Tony slid a finger down the crack of his cheeks, causing Steve to grip him tighter and his hips to push down harder. Steve knew they should probably wait, knew that this was not how he had originally wanted things to go with Tony but now that they were here he couldn't think of anything else other than hearing his name on Tony's lips as he reached his orgasm. _All those lonely nights of me wanting him, needing to feel him and now I have him. What if I mess this up? What if Tony decides that this had all been a mistake and he never talks to me again? _Despite the questions churning through Steve's head, it was the sounds and sighs falling from Tony's lips that gave Steve his answer. The moans and grinding motion of the man beneath him was all Steve needed to know that Tony wanted this as much as he did. "Tony, can...can we," Steve wasn't sure how to ask for what he wanted. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life, not as much as he wanted Tony Stark. "Please, I really want to...if we can...I just." Steve groaned as he stroked Tony faster feeling the other man pulsing in his hand. Grinding harder against Tony's leg Steve raised up to adjust their positions, trying to position himself so both their erections were aligned.

"Ohgod Steve...wait, before...we, we can...just listen, please" Tony took a deep breath. He had to remember why he had originally come to see Steve. When he felt Steve raise up Tony pushed him as hard as he could, causing the blond soldier to fall off the couch and on to the floor. Taking a deep breath Tony jerked himself upright and moved off of the couch and out of Steve's reach. Running a shaky hand through his hair Tony stared at Steve. _Damnit he looks ready to be fucked, _Tony groaned at the thought and watched as Steve picked himself up off the floor. "Steve, just listen to me please. There... there is something I need to ask you first." Tony held up his hands and slowly backed away from the couch. "Just hear me out and then after..after, you think about it you can decide what, if anything you want to do or if you want to continue." Tony had continued to back away from Steve until he felt the table behind him.

Steve was surprised to feel Tony push him with enough force that he fell from the couch and onto the floor. Looking at the brunette in confusion and feeling hurt, Steve watched as Tony moved off of the couch and backed away from him. Steve wondered if he had done something wrong, he looked Tony up and down from head to toe and decided that whatever he wanted to talk about they would talk about it, figure out what needed to be done and then go from there. "Sorry Tony. I'm...I'm sorry I just, I don't know what I'm doing," Steve flushed under the sable gaze. He noticed Tony had backed himself against the table, taking a deep breath he slowly stood up and moved towards the other man. "Ask me whatever you want Tony, I'll listen." Steve couldn't help but feel self conscious standing in front of Tony with his sweats almost down around his knees and his erection still at full attention. Steve slowly walked towards Tony with his hands out palms up and said softly, "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Go out with me," Tony blurted before he could think. He was watching Steve as he moved towards him. Looking the tall, blond super soldier over and doing his best not to beg him to fuck him into next week. Clearing his throat as his eyes looked Steve over from head to toe, "I mean, on a date. Go out with me on a date, please. We can go where ever you like when ever you want. I just," Tony stopped as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'd really just like to go on a date with you if that would be ok..." He drifted off as he felt Steve's hand cup his cheek, opening his eyes he looked into a pair of baby blues blown wide by lust. "Steve? Please, say something." Tony was worried that maybe Steve didn't want to date him that all he really wanted was just sex, _Captain America doesn't do casual relationships _Tony thought to himself savagely.

"Yes, Tony. I'd like that more than anything." Steve smiled at him, leaned closer and whispered softly, "I'd like that very, very much. Two days," Steve's eyes dropped to Tony's lips and then darted back up and gazed into his eyes. The sable color was a thin ring around his pupils, blown wide by lust and uncertainty. "Two days Tony and we can go on our date. I would really, really like that a lot." Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony gently. "I would love it honestly," Another soft kiss, "Been thinking about it for the longest time and I didn't," a longer, deeper kiss. "I didn't think you would want to though." Steve held Tony's face between his hands, pulled him closer as he kissed him, this time making sure that Tony understood Steve was very serious about their date. Pulling back and panting slightly, Steve asked Tony against his lips, "Does that mean we can..." He drifted off again unsure as to how he should ask Tony for what he wanted. He wasn't all to sure himself but he knew that he wanted the brunette beneath him, writhing against him again. Blushing he looked at Tony and smiled shyly.

Blinking Tony looked at Steve, surprised that he had said yes. He grinned in between the kisses Steve gave him until he kissed him to the point his knees turned to jelly and he had to slide his arms around Steve's waist to keep himself upright. Seeing Steve blushing turned Tony inside out, he never knew how much blushes could affect him. _Or maybe it's just Steve and his blushes, _he thought to himself. He smiled when he heard Steve's hesitation in finishing his question. "You want to continue where we left off on the couch?" Tony asked him softly. His smile became wider as Steve shook his head yes and blushed an even deeper shade of red. Pulling Steve closer Tony whispered against his lips, "We can do whatever it is you want to do gorgeous." He felt the tremor that ran through Steve's body, enjoyed the fact that it was him who seemed to be the cause of it. "If, if you wanna just cuddle we can do that too I don't mind that either." He kissed Steve, kissed him until he felt him relax and kiss him back. When he felt Steve's hand around him, stroking him slowly, Tony stammered, "Or...or we can do that. Yeah, yeah we most definitely can do that." He panted against Steve's throat. When Tony felt Steve pick him up and set him on the table he knew what it was the blond man wanted. Reaching between them he wrapped his hand around Steve's erection and was rewarded with a gasp and a moan of pleasure. Tony couldn't stop moving his hips, Steve was stroking him in long, slow pulls making him want to just lie back and enjoy it but he knew he had to make this good for Steve. This was his first time and if they both could honestly wait it would have been done with more finesse. Tony tried to match Steve's rhythm with his own hand, stroking him at the same speed but he'd held back so long and Steve was speeding his hand up which in turn was shutting Tony's brain down. "Fuck Steve...ohgod just like that...please, don't, don't stop." Tony begged Steve while thrusting his hips and stroking him at the same time. Tony knew he was close and was worried he would be leaving Steve behind but to his surprise Steve was right there with him. He could feel it through Steve's pulse in his erection. The closer the blond, blissed out super soldier got the harder he became, his breath coming in harsh pants against Tony's neck.

"Tony, I...I don't think I can...please...I'm not, I'm soo close Tony." Steve couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth, didn't try to hold them back. When Tony had started stroking him Steve had decided then that he wouldn't let the other man go. He moved between Tony's legs until he felt their hands brush against each other. "Move," a deep breath "Move your hand Tony. Let...let me" Steve stammered. He wrapped his hand around both their erections and squeezed gently. He felt Tony buck against him and groan loudly. Steve stroked them both as he pushed himself closer to Tony, he felt Tony's hand close over his and squeeze causing Steve to moan against his neck. "Tony, just let me...ohgod you feel so good." Steve's hand was covered by Tony's and they started stroking each other together. Steve wasn't going to last much longer, his breath coming in excited and tortured pants. He felt Tony trembling against him as his hips moved, when Tony jerked beneath him and moaned Steve's name, Steve gave in to his need. Squeezing his hand tighter around them both Steve leaned against Tony, forcing him to wrap an arm around his shoulders while Steve held himself up, placing a hand on the table, he moved with Tony. Steve raised his head, bright, passion glazed baby blue eyes stared into rich sable ones, blown wide with lust. "Tony, I can't...you have to...with me...please," Steve couldn't think coherently, his mind was shutting down as his orgasm slid through him. Pressing closer to Tony he felt his hand being squeezed tighter as Tony's body stiffened against him. Moaning against Tony's neck Steve's hand moved faster until he heard Tony gasp his name, the tan body writhing beneath him as he came into their hands. "Tony..." Steve gave in and came right behind him, shivering as he felt the arm around him tighten and hold him closer. Panting harshly, Steve felt his knees trembling and before he slid to the floor, pulled Tony off the table and on top of him.

Groaning as Steve pulled him off the table and they slid to the floor, Tony tried to catch his breath. "Well damn...if I had known...you sure, you've never done this? Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause seriously I'm not...but wow." Tony couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth. Steve had shut down his mind as well as his body. Yawning Tony leaned up and kissed the blond haired, blue eyed soldier under him. "Two days huh?" He was afraid that Steve would change his mind now that they were coming down from orgasm.

Pulling Tony closer, Steve sighed and smiled, "Two days Tony, two days and we will go on our first date." Steve was happy, happier than he'd been in a long time. He ran a hand through Tony's hair and heard the soft sigh he let out. "Do...do you still want to go? I mean if you don't I'll understand it's..." Steve was cut off by a kiss and a smile from the tired brunette.

Yawning again Tony replied softly, "Of course I want to go...we can go where ever you choose handsome, just let me know what I need to wear." Tony leaned up to kiss Steve again and smiled as he looked into baby blue eyes full of happiness and wonder. He knew then, that no matter what it took he would do his best to make sure Steve looked at him like that as often as possible. "Or...or if you want we can always order in and do a movie night. I mean I'm sure there's a lot you would like to see." He wasn't sure when they had ended up on the bed or how but he was pretty sure Steve had something to do with it. "Right now though, what if we took a nap, just a real quick one?" He was tired...lack of sleep, the fight earlier in the day, and then the mind blowing hand job he had just received and returned had all added up. Now all Tony wanted to do was let Steve hold him while they slept and pray that he didn't have any nightmares to run him off.

Steve smiled at Tony as he made sure they were both comfortable on the huge bed. He had told Tony it was to big for him alone but now he was grateful he hadn't insisted that he be given a smaller one. "We can take a nap, especially after all the excitement from today." Kissing Tony on top of his head, Steve pulled the covers up over them, asked JARVIS to wake them if needed and drifted off to sleep holding the man he'd been dreaming about for months.


	14. Chapter 14

They woke up in the middle of the night reaching for each other, Tony wasn't sure if they were doing the right thing but he couldn't stop himself. He'd been dreaming about Steve for months and now that he had the chance to really be with him he was going to take what he could get. Right now that meant Steve kissing him until he thought he'd pass out then slowly sliding down his body, pressing little bites and kisses all over as he slowly moved between Tony's legs. By the time his sleep fogged brain registered what was about to happen, Steve had slid his tongue over the head of Tony's erection. Tentative little licks that had Tony writhing and his hands clenching in the sheets. "Steve," Tony panted, "Ohgod Steve you...you know you don't...fuck like, like that...Steve just..." Gasping, Tony had wanted to give Steve a choice, he didn't want him to feel obligated to do anything he wasn't ready for but he wasn't given the chance to finish due to Steve sliding Tony's erection into his mouth. Tangling his fingers in Steve's hair Tony curled them into his scalp and arched up when Steve moaned. "Oh_ fuck_ Steve...where, where did you..." Steve moaned again and Tony's fingers curled tighter in the blond hair, "Geezus, you're going to...don't stop, please ohgod...Steve, don't stop." Tony was trying his best to keep his hips still and to stop talking but he couldn't help it. Steve, _Captain fucking America_, was giving him a blow job?! Tony groaned as he tried to keep from coming in Steve's mouth at the thought. "Steve...fuck that feels so good!" Tony panted harshly, he tried to pull Steve off by his hair, to get him to slow down but Steve placed a hand on his hips and used his other hand to pry Tony's fingers out of his hair.

Sliding Tony's erection out of his mouth with a loud pop Steve looked up at Tony and smiled. His lips were red and swollen, his pupils blown wide, and he was smiling at Tony as if he were a kid in a candy store. "Let me do this Tony." His voice was hoarse but he continued, "I've been dreaming about doing this." Steve blushed red as he whispered, "So just...just yeah let me do this ok?" He smiled at the look on Tony's face and proceeded to suck Tony's erection back into his mouth in one fluid motion. Steve had to use both his hands to hold Tony down or he would have chocked when the brunette's hips jerked up and Tony moaned loud, the sound echoing off the walls of Steve's bedroom.

"Steve ohgod please...anything...you can have anything...I swear, just...please like that, oh fuck Steve don't stop...don't stop." Tony begged Steve, promised Steve anything and despite his fears Tony knew he would do his best to keep his word. It wasn't a perfect blow job, Steve was still a virgin after all and his technique would need work but to Tony it was the best one of his life. His mind was shutting down and his body taking over, he tried to move his hips but Steve had him pinned down with just one hand now while his other hand was sliding down between his ass cheeks. Tony tried to relax when he realized what Steve was wanting to do.

Steve sucked Tony harder as he moved his head up and down, trying not to use his teeth. He was trying to remember the information he had read on the internet but couldn't focus with the sounds Tony was making or the words leaving his mouth. He held Tony's hips down and tentatively slid a hand under him. When he felt Tony relax he slid his hand further between Tony's ass cheeks and pressed up. Tony's reaction was instantaneous, his entire body jerked and he moaned louder. Instead of Tony's hips moving up they ground down onto Steve's fingers, Tony panting harshly. Steve moaned, he was hard and having a difficult time trying to focus. He could feel Tony falling apart beneath him and decided he could wait until Tony had gotten his. With that thought in mind Steve pressed a finger against Tony's hole and continued to press in while Tony writhed and moaned and begged. Steve's breathing turned ragged as he felt how tight Tony was. He knew Tony was close when the words he had been saying started to come out in jumble of garbled words. He was grinding his hips down on Steve's finger and begging Steve to let him come.

"Steve please...please, ohgod right, right there," Tony panted. He was ready to come, his entire body on the edge due to Steve's finger in his ass, stroking him and his mouth on his erection sucking hard. "Steve...please..." Tony groaned, he was _so close. _"I'm so ...just...fuck Steve...ohgod yes...yes!" Tony moaned deep as his body stiffened and he came in Steve's mouth. His breath caught in his throat as the world went white and the only sound or word he could get out was, "_Steve_."

Steve sucked Tony until his body went limp, swallowing as much cum as he could without gagging. He pulled his finger slowly out of Tony's hole then moved up the bed and smiled into a pair of glazed, unfocused sable eyes. "Good?" Even though Steve's throat was soar and voice was hoarse he wanted to make sure he had done everything right, he knew he was inexperienced but he hoped Tony had liked it.

Tony blinked trying to focus his gaze and smiled crookedly up at Steve. "_Good? _Ohgod that was...you have no idea...good does not _even _begin to describe...Steve where did you learn to do that?" Tony looked up at Steve and realized that now was not the time for a question and answer, Steve was still hard and panting softly but still smiling. He leaned up and kissed the big blond gently as he slid a hand down his back, rubbing softly. "You know what, never mind...you still haven't...we need to fix that." He waved a hand towards Steve's erection. Tony pushed Steve back onto the bed and kissed him again. When he felt him shiver Tony slid a hand down his chest, tweaking a nipple gently and smiling when Steve gasped. Tony was sure Steve wasn't going to be able to wait long, not after what he had just done for him, so he decided to return the favor minus one thing, he was pretty sure Steve wasn't ready for that just yet. Sliding down Steve's body he pressed kisses across his chest and stomach. He could feel the muscles tremble beneath his lips and ran his hands up and down Steve's sides gently. Tony was going to enjoy giving Steve his first blow job. "Are you ready gorgeous because it sure looks like it to me." Tony grinned devilishly at Steve who despite the flush already on his face turned an even deeper red and shook his head eagerly.

Panting, Steve watched as Tony licked his way down his body, shivering as he tried to be patient. He could feel Tony moving down and his vision blurred when a tan hand wrapped around him, squeezing gently at first then getting tighter. "Tony," Steve moaned, "Please, I can't..." Steve bucked his hips up into Tony's hand. He wasn't going to last long and he knew Tony had figured it out and if he hadn't then the sound of the short broken breathes leaving his mouth would be an accurate indicator. Tony rubbed soothing circles across his stomach and hips making Steve writhe in anticipation. "Ohgod Tony, please..._please," _Steve begged Tony hoarsely, he wasn't sure why, just that he needed Tony to move faster.

"Fuck, ok ok just...hold on sexy I got you...promise I'll take care of you Steve...just, just trust me ok?" Tony rubbed a hand across Steve's stomach in soothing circles. He knew by the way Steve's hips were thrusting into his hand that the blond soldier was at his limit. Leaning forward he did the same thing Steve had done, swallowed Steve's erection in one go. He chocked a little as he tried to take Steve in fully, feeling the body beneath his hands stiffen and Steve let out a soul deep moan.

"T...T...Tony...ohgod please..._please_, you have to...just..." Steve struggled to get the words out. He'd dreamed of this moment, of having _Tony fucking Stark_ giving him a blow job and the only thing he could think of was how hot Tony's mouth was, how wet it felt and how much he wanted to thrust up into that mouth and come. Steve watched as Tony's lips went from a soft pink to red as he moved up and down Steve's erection using his hand to help stroke Steve. "Th...That, right there Tony...ohgod I'm not...I can't...I'm sorry Tony...just please, _pleaseTony_..." Steve sobbed, he couldn't stop the flexing of his hips, he was so close unused to so many sensations. Arching up off the bed Steve tried to force himself deeper into Tony's mouth, groaning with need and frustration when Tony pulled off of him. Eyes snapping open Steve looked at Tony wildly, panting harshly he wondered if he had done something wrong until he saw Tony kneeling between his legs and then he went back to blow Steve's mind with his first blow job. He couldn't stop the flow of words leaving his lips. He was _so close_ and Tony seemed intent on making him wait. "Tony, please..._please_ I can't...hurry Tony, I'm...I'm going to..." Steve gasped out as he tried to speak. Body going stiff Steve gripped the sheets, twisting them around his fingers and the world went white. Backing arching up suddenly, Steve let out a broken sob of relief as the orgasm hit him harder than expected. All he could gasp out was, _"Tony..."_ The orgasm had him shaking and gasping, leaving him overly sensitive to touch. Tony didn't move until Steve had moaned softly and relaxed back onto the bed.

Tony moved up Steve's body, smiling shyly, as if he were afraid Steve would tell him to leave now that he'd gotten what he wanted. He was surprised when he felt strong arms pull him shakily up the bed and Steve kissed him hesitantly. When he finally broke away, Tony gasped, "You ok gorgeous?"

"Mmmmm, s'ok Tony." Steve's gaze was glazed and unfocused but he was looking at Tony with adoration and satiated lust. "That...was...perfect." Steve panted, he still hadn't been able to catch his breath or stop the trembling of his body but he held onto Tony as tight as he could and offered him a lopsided grin. He yawned and flushed as Tony chuckled then kissed him again.

"Time for another nap I see." Tony was more than pleased with himself, he'd been able to get Steve off and to the point that he was ready to go back to sleep. All in all Tony considered it a victory despite his prior fears about a relationship with Steve working out. He decided those thoughts could wait though as he laid down next to Steve and pulled the covers back up over them. Laying his head on Steve's chest, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Tony woke up he was sure that Steve was going to cancel their date or decide at the last minute that the date was a bad idea. He woke up that morning curled around the blond soldier, feeling as if he belonged there and it scared him. Tony wasn't known for long term relationships, he'd tried that with Pepper and it hadn't work out, had almost gotten her killed, so what would make him think things would be any different with Steve? _Because he's Captain fucking America and he isn't like everyone else. _The thought scared Tony because he knew that despite everything he wanted a chance with Steve but knew what could happen and he wasn't willing to take that chance, not with Steve, if anything happened to him...Driven by fear and uncertainty Tony had dressed as quickly and quietly as possible and fled Steve's room headed to his workshop. He had gotten side tracked by Clint who had been sitting in the kitchen and had offered him a cup of coffee, then eventually they had gotten into a semi argument about Bruce and Steve. Tony defending Bruce and Clint defending Steve, which in turn eventually led to them defending themselves. That was where they were in their argument until Steve walked in the kitchen and Tony paled then flushed a bright red and ran from the room. When he had looked up at Steve's entrance, he'd seen the blush covering his face, heard the shyness in his voice and all he could think of was that hours before, that same face was flushed red from passion and it was _Tony_ who had been able to see it, to be the cause. Tony looked back before the elevator doors closed and the hurt look on Steve's face, the pain in his baby blue eyes hurt Tony worse than he would have thought possible. So he had locked himself in his workshop until he'd gotten tired of the silence and his stomach started to rumble. He hadn't realized it but Steve had started bringing him lunch on a regular basis and today that hadn't happened. Walking to the door and pulling it open he saw a covered tray sitting on the floor with a note on top. Tony picked it up and carried it back in, he knew he could ask JARVIS who had left the tray but he didn't. If Tony was honest with himself, and he usually was, he hoped deep down that Steve had left the tray and not Bruce. Opening the folded paper Tony smiled at the familiar handwriting..._Tony, you seemed to be in create mode, music was blasting. Tried knocking but no answer. I asked JARVIS to let you know your food was here. I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to upset you. Don't forget though...1 more day and I get to take you out on our first official date. Steve_

Tony couldn't stop grinning, Steve still liked him and hadn't changed his mind. "Hey J, where is Steve right now?" Tony wanted to see if he could do something to make up for his earlier behavior, maybe they could have a movie night with the team then some time alone after?

_"__Currently Captain Rogers is in the gym sparing with Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner seems to be watching them Sir. Would you like me to contact him for you?"_ JARVIS asked Tony, very much aware of Tony's earlier desire to avoid the blond soldier.

"No, no I'll go up to the gym, maybe Bruce and I can talk too." Tony picked up his tray and headed upstairs to the gym. When he got there he saw Natasha and Steve in the ring circling each other. Steve was wearing a blind fold, _"To equal out the odds for everyone. It seems unfair to have an advantage over everyone all the time."_ Steve had explained how he had learned all their differences, weaknesses and strengths during combat and had worked out a strategy from there for practices. Walking over to the bleachers where Bruce was sitting Tony greeted his friend and sat down. "How long have they been here?" he asked as he started eating. _God I swear if Steve fed me like this everyday for the rest of my life I'd never leave. _Huh? Who knew that a cheese burger and fries covered in melted cheese and real bacon pieces would make him think long term thoughts?

"Ummm Steve's been here most of the afternoon I think and Nat got here about an hour ago." Bruce looked up from the science book he had been studying and looked over at Tony, he didn't miss the tray of food he was currently devouring. "What happened between you and Steve? Did you do something to upset him or hurt his feelings? Cause honestly Tony it's just not cool anymore, we all have to live here and if we're always..." He stopped at the look on Tony's face. Tony looked as if he had been slapped and slapped hard.

"I didn't...there isn't anything _wrong_ between us, not really...I mean I asked Steve out and he said yeah, so I guess that means that things are cool? I mean, you know my track record Bruce, hell the whole fucking _world_ knows my track record when it comes to relationships." Tony set his burger down and frowned, not sure he could explain to Bruce how he felt. "I just...It's _Steve_, Bruce, Captain fucking America and he's just so _perfect_." Tony sighed and looked over at Bruce, the understanding he saw in the warm brown eyes of his friend helped ease Tony's nerves. "I'm going to try though, I mean he deserves that much and maybe," Tony glanced over to the ring where Thor was now standing on the side watching Steve and Nat, both of whom were throwing punches as if they were really meant to hurt. "Maybe this time I won't get hurt and neither will he. Maybe I'll be able to know what a normal, healthy relationship is like." Tony looked at Bruce and smiled, he didn't understand the feelings, was honestly scared to care about someone again but Steve was worth it. Tony had decided if Steve would just keep giving him one of his famous all American smiles and keep feeding him burgers and fries, he'd do his best to give Steve what ever it was he asked for. Looking closer at Bruce, Tony's smile turned mischievous and it grew wider as he watched Bruce squirm under his scrutiny. "Soooo, you and bird boy huh?" Tony chuckled as Bruce flushed immediately, he went back to eating and waited for a response.

"We're just friends Tony nothing more, besides I think Clint likes someone else." Bruce looked back down at the book in his lap but he didn't really see the words there. His words didn't sound convincing even to his own ears and he was sure Tony noticed as well. "I mean I'm not sure but we...we are just friends." Bruce finished softly, Clint had just walked into the gym and was standing next to Thor at the ring. He hadn't forgotten the night Clint had cornered him outside of his lab and kissed him with in an inch of his life. Clint had pinned him against the wall, pressing against him and grinding slowly, _"Why do you keep insisting on making this difficult Bruce? Why not just give in and let us both enjoy this, set us both free." _Clint had breathed against his lips making him shiver. Bruce had enjoyed it more than he wanted to admit, kept having dreams about what it would be like with the blond archer but he didn't want to hurt Clint. He tried to keep as much distance as possible between them, kept telling himself it was for the best but couldn't bring himself to believe it anymore. The more he tried to stay away from the blond, blue eyed archer the more he seemed to be around.

"You know he does want more Bruce, from you that is, he wants more from you and I don't see why you won't try. Isn't that what you were going to tell me earlier, that I need to try with Steve? Trust me Bruce I am _not _the ideal boyfriend but for some reason...Steve...I mean he seems to think...He's always saying things that makes a person feel better about themselves, and...and he makes me believe that I can be this person he sees...in me, I mean he seems to see someone that most don't see and I just," Tony sighed in frustration. He hated being tongue tied and especially when it came to talking about Steve or to Steve sometimes, usually when he wasn't yelling at him though _and obviously no issues during sex either_, Tony thought ruefully. "I would really like to mean more than how much I'm worth, what I can create, or who's trying to kill me for some stupid shit I did back in my wilder days." Tony looked at Bruce and sighed again looking back at the ring, he watched as Natasha pinned Steve then jumped back when Steve tried to flip her off of him. "Steve doesn't care about all of that and it's cool_._ I can be me without worrying about him judging me on my past or by the words or feelings of someone else. I'd really like a chance to make _something _work with someone, you know be happy and not have to wonder _what if _while watching everyone else."

"I understand Tony and as much as I may want that I _can't. _Can you imagine what would happen if I lost control? I'd never be able to forgive myself if...I just...I mean Clint could be," Shaking his head in frustration Bruce sighed and looked away from the ring and back at Tony. "The risk isn't worth taking Tony, not for me I'm unwilling to take that chance with his life." Bruce had glanced back to the ring and was watching Clint as he cheered Thor on while he wrestled both Steve and Natasha.

"Not even if _he_ is willing? You won't be able to avoid him for long Bruce trust me," Tony looked over at Steve and smiled when he jumped Thor from behind and held on. "Eventually one of you is going to give in."

Bruce looked at Tony and sighed, he knew his friend was right but until that time came he would do his best to protect Clint from himself and hopefully not get his heart hurt in the process. He looked at the group in the center of the room and shook his head. "So enough on the relationship advice what's on the agenda this evening?"

"Movie, pizza, beer, and as much snacks as possible. Was thinking that maybe we could all relax and...and I need to find a way to make up being an ass to Steve this morning." Tony glanced at Bruce and ducked his head as Bruce glared at him.

"Thought you two didn't get into it, if that's the case why do you need to make anything up to Steve? What exactly did you do Tony?" Bruce looked at Tony closely and before he could answer Bruce asked, "Tony, did you...you two didn't, did you?" When he saw Tony's blush Bruce glared at him, "Damnit Tony you know he's never...what were you thinking?" Bruce sighed.

Tony looked at Bruce, surprised he would assume it was all Tony's fault. "_He_ jumped _me_ Bruce, I swear I only went to talk to him. To...to ask him to go out with me, I mean I wasn't sure he would say yes but before I knew it, all I could think about were his hands and lips all over me." Tony shivered at the memory, pleasure sliding through him at the thoughts. "I did try Bruce, damnit honestly you know I wouldn't do that to Steve, I tried to walk away but it's _Steve_ and...and he said yes so..." Tony drifted off as he felt the heat in his face. Bruce was looking at him and shaking his head.

"Well it's about time I guess, Steve's been crushing on you for a while and you have been panting after him for about as long so congrats to you both. Hope it works out for you." Bruce smiled at Tony. "Movie night sounds good too, Steve is big on relaxing and spending time, besides the big date is when?"

"Tomorrow night not sure where though, going to Steve's favorite place and that could be anywhere so I'm prepared for anything. I just hope he enjoys himself, that's what's important." Tony stood up and looked down at Bruce, "Come on let's see what everyone else thinks about movie night. Maybe you and Clint will get to have some fun after it's time to turn in?" He grinned devilishly at Bruce and ducked the stack of papers that were thrown at him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the science book thrown his way though, it hit him in the shoulder knocking him off balance and with a yell he fell backwards off the bleachers, arms flailing wildly as he hit the ground on his back, the impact forcing the breath out of him.

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he ran to where Tony was lying on the ground. The quartet had been headed to where the other two were sitting when they had seen Bruce throw a stack of papers at Tony then a science book. Tony had dodged the papers but hadn't been so lucky with the book, it had hit him in the shoulder knocking him off balance. They watched as Tony had fallen off the bleachers with a yell and hit the floor. "Geezus Tony, are you ok?" Steve frantically searched Tony for any broken bones and was relieved when he opened his eyes.

Gasping for air Tony looked up at Steve and gave him a crooked smile, "Hey Cap," Tony wheezed out. He struggled to sit up and threw a look at Bruce that promised full retribution but for now he was content to have Steve looking at him as if he needed to be taken care of. "I'm ok just a little out of breath." He smiled as Steve helped him up on his feet and made sure he could stand on his own. "Bruce and I were talking and wanted to see if you guys were game for a movie night?" Tony asked everyone but his gaze never left Steve's. He watched the tall blond flush a light pink and his face lit up with a smile that convinced Tony had made the right decision.

Everyone was in agreement for pizza, beer, snacks, and a movie. While Bruce placed the order Natasha, Thor, and Clint made the snack run and Tony went with Steve to make sure the living room was ready. Tony was still nervous about Steve changing his mind and was sure his earlier attitude didn't help the situation.

"Steve, I wanna apologize for how I reacted this morning. I mean, you know my history with relationships and how they never work or are nonexistent or worse. Look at what almost happened to Pepper, because of me she was kidnapped and injected with an experimental drug that could have killed her. I was just freaked out when I woke up next to you and I just...it felt _good._" Tony was blushing, he was sure of it but continued anyway. "I didn't mean to run from you either, I'm just nervous about tomorrow and not messing things up, the stress is turning me into a wreck." He knew he was rambling by the look on Steve's face and stopped talking despite the desire to say more.

Steve smiled at Tony, he had thought he had done something wrong when he woke up alone. He had gone looking for Tony as soon as he had showered and gotten dressed. When he'd found him he hadn't been prepared for the look Tony had given him, one filled with fear and need before he ran from the kitchen. Steve had been confused but tried to brush it off, when Tony didn't show for lunch he left a tray of food with a note and an apology then headed to the gym to work off his anger and frustrations. He couldn't help thinking that he had done something wrong, that maybe he had scared Tony away so he'd made one of his favorite meals and left it for him. "I thought it was something I did." Steve said softly, he sat down on the couch and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "This...this is all new for me Tony and I'm flying blind. I know I can go to the internet and Google you but that's not the real you that's the you people see and...and that's not the Tony I see, the one I know. I'm not asking for marriage Tony, not right now anyway I just...I just really want to get to know _you_ better."

He looked up at Tony with big baby blue eyes and Tony couldn't help kissing him. He was grateful that Steve hadn't changed his mind, that he was just as nervous about this as Tony was. "You know we can still make plans to stay in if...if you want I mean I would understand and it would help with the nerves." He smiled at Steve and asked JARVIS to turn the TV on. They were waiting on Bruce to bring the pizza up and helping Clint and Thor grab plates and cups while Natasha set out the snacks in bowls. Tony didn't miss a chance to touch Steve as often as possible, which Steve in turn rewarded him with shy smiles and softly whispered, _"Tony behave."_ To which Tony couldn't help but smile and continue his teasing. By the time Bruce brought the pizza up and they had all decided on a movie Tony was seriously rethinking his plans of waiting until tomorrow night due to Steve and his _damn blushes._

They were half way through the movie, food, and snacks when Tony's phone rang, jumping at the sound Tony shot up off the couch and ran out of the room. "Sorry! Sorry guys I thought I'd turned it off." Tony had answered before he left the room, parts of the conversation being heard. "Oh hey Pep. No, no we were in the middle of a movie. Umm, ok?" He glanced back at Steve praying he didn't hear the sudden pounding of his heart. "No I'm...I'm here just, what did you say?" Tony left the room still talking to Pepper.

Clint looked at Steve and asked, "Well what was _that_ look about Cap? Everything ok you think?" He watched as Steve continued to stare at the doorway Tony had left through. Snapping his fingers in front of the blond soldiers face Clint asked, "Steve? Hey, Steve you ok?"

Steve blinked and looked at Clint, "Sorry Clint, umm what, what was the question again?" Steve was confused by Tony's look and wanted to find out if everything was alright. Pepper never called Tony at night unless it was something important. He jerked to his feet when he heard Tony shouting in the kitchen. "I don't know what's going on but I intend to find out."

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" Tony shouted. "How the hell did he make it back into the states and _no one _know about it?! Well I don't fucking care who dropped the ball, first person he will come after is _Steve_. I'm not willing to take that risk, not with Steve, Pep. I _can't_ take that risk, you read the file about what happened in D.C, he almost _killed _Steve." Tony was pacing across the kitchen and had paused talking long enough to listen as Pepper cut in, "_I know what happened Tony but he also saved Steve too, so there has to be something in him that recognizes Steve. Some part of him realizes that Steve means him no harm so he's probably come back to see if it's real or not." _Tony glared at the fridge then huffed, "You're supposed to be on my side about this Pep. This is _Steve_, I mean...I can't just..." He broke off at the sound of someone clearing their throat, turning he was surprised to see Steve standing in the doorway.

"Tony, is everything ok?" Steve was looking at him with concern. "You...you were yelling and it sounded pretty serious. I just," Steve stopped at the look on Tony's face. "What can I do to help," Steve stepped into the kitchen and slowly walked to where Tony was standing. He watched as Tony blushed and stepped back, Steve followed slowly confused by Tony's reaction.

"Pep...Pep I know but...Pep please, just! Let me call you back, ok? Steve is here...ok yeah I'll tell him, no damnit I have not why in the hell would you ask that?! No that's not why, seriously it's not the reason why Steve agreed. No I didn't do any of that either! Why does everyone...you know what never mind." Looking at Steve and giving a huff of irritation Tony looked at the phone then stuck out his tongue, "Goodbye Pepper, I'll call you later!" Tony hung up and looked over at Steve again, he knew his face was red and from the grin on Steve's face he could see the blush as well. "Hey Cap, so yeah sorry bout that. The yelling I mean, was just surprised by some news." Tony had been backing away from Steve and wasn't paying attention to where he was going, largely due to Steve stalking him as if he were a giant cat stalking its prey. When his back hit the fridge Tony froze and before he could move Steve had boxed him in by placing both his hands against the door by his head. When Steve leaned closer Tony took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. "Steve we...we need to talk. I mean there's something we need to talk about and it involves the team." He was hoping Pepper could find out the information he needed before he really had to say anything to anyone about the current where abouts of The Winter Soldier. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that he had been secretly looking for the other man but he seemed important to Steve and what was important to Steve was important to Tony. He didn't understand his need to please Steve, just that he had to do it and if finding Bucky Barnes would make Steve happy then Tony was all for it.

"How important is it, life or death, and who is it about?" Steve had Tony trapped against the fridge, moving closer he watched as the sable eyes dilated and leaned in to kiss Tony. He heard the intake of breath and the sigh that followed as their lips met in a soft, slow, teasing kiss. He had been wanting to do that since he woke up this morning, then again before they had started watching the movie. Tony's little sneak attacks had Steve ready to turn in early with him. "Will it require a lot of focus on my part or can I keep kissing you while you tell me?"

Tony couldn't think clearly, he was torn between telling Steve what was going on or continue kissing Steve. He sagged against the fridge and decided that it could wait until after their date unless Pepper found something before then. He would figure out how to explain it to Steve and the rest of the team but for now he wanted to focus on the big blond man pressing his body against him. Moaning when Steve pulled away Tony stated softly, "Well it's important but if you want to wait till tomorrow to talk about it we can." He smiled at Steve and was relieved to get a smile back. "So does that mean we're going to go finish the movie?" He knew what he _wanted _to do but had promised himself he wouldn't until after their date. Steve had surprised him last night but tonight Tony was ready, he just had to find a way to get from between Steve and the fridge and things would be going as planned. It was easier said than done because Steve seemed intent on kissing him until he couldn't stand or see straight. Groaning despite his resolve Tony couldn't help pressing closer to Steve which in turn earned him a low growl. He felt the shiver of arousal as it slid up and down his back and was about two seconds away from grinding as hard as he possibly could against Steve, that was until the sound of someone else clearing their throat filled the room.

Steve jerked reflexively against Tony and tried his best to hold back the moan that swelled up in his throat. He was going to hurt who ever had just walked into the kitchen. Throwing an angry look over his shoulder he saw Bruce and Clint, one with a blush covering his face and the other with a grin as wide as the ocean.

"Excuse us _ladies_ but we were wondering if you were ready to finish the movie or not? The pizza is getting cold and that's just not gonna work." Clint asked both men pleasantly. He had followed Bruce to the kitchen, ostensibly to check on Tony and Steve but to prove a point to himself as well as to Tony. "Or maybe you two wanna go get a room and finish what ever it is you've started. Some of us would like to be able to go to the fridge with out seeing you two half naked in the room." He was a little irritated and if he was honest, jealous. Glancing over at Bruce he saw the blush on his face and wondered if it was because of Steve and Tony or if he was thinking of something else.

"You know there is enough room here that you could have gone to either one of your suites guys." Bruce smiled at them knowing he was blushing. He looked over at Clint and noticed he was watching him, looking away he walked towards the fridge and waited patiently as the other two moved. "We don't have to finish the movie if you guys would like to go. I mean, unless Clint, Nat, and Thor have something else to do we may finish the movie, if you guys don't mind?" Bruce was trying to keep his focus off of the fact that he had spent most of the movie sitting next to Clint. The other man had been distracting him and he had left to follow Steve, trying to regain his focus. Bruce kept telling himself he didn't want to hurt Clint but it didn't stop him from wondering _what if._

Steve took a deep breath and looking at Tony he answered Bruce, "We...we can finish the movie with you guys, I think. I've never seen it and we were enjoying ourselves. Plus Tony has something he wants to tell us anyway." Taking Tony's hand and smiling at the blush that appeared Steve pulled Tony behind him out of the kitchen and back into the living room. When they were back on their couch, yes _their couch_, Steve covered them both with a blanket and pulled Tony as close to him as possible. He listened to Nat and Thor ask Tony to settle a debate they were having about a movie they had seen a few weeks ago. By the time they remembered they were ready to start but Bruce and Clint still hadn't returned from the kitchen. "I'll be right back you guys, gonna check on Clint and Bruce." He leaned over and kissed Tony on top of his head and standing, headed towards the kitchen.

Steve stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, the sight that greeted him surprised him. He hadn't realized Clint or Bruce had feelings for each other. Both men were standing, pressed against the fridge, Clint had Bruce pinned against the door kissing the short brunette while Bruce had a hand twisted in the back of Clint's shirt and the other in the blonds hair. When Clint grabbed Bruce by the hips and pulled him closer Steve slowly and silently backed away and headed back to the living room. He glanced at Tony then sat down beside him, he was ready to call it a night. Memories of their activities last night and earlier this morning had come flooding back strong and Steve was ready for a repeat, if he could get Tony to agree too. He looked over at Tony and whispered, "I think Bruce and Clint are kinda ummm, busy?" He flushed as he remembered the scene in the kitchen and smiled down at Tony, "So I'm not sure if we should wait or continue with the movie."

Tony sat up at Steve's words, Bruce and Clint in the kitchen? He looked up into Steve's eyes and smiled when he noticed the blush, obviously Bruce wasn't having any luck in his plan to avoid Clint. Smiling wider Tony looked over at Thor and Natasha, "Well we can either go get them and start the movie or we can start the movie and let them come back on their own." He looked back at Steve and noticed the dilated pupils and the flush on his cheeks. Looking at him with concern Tony asked, "Steve, you ok?"

"Yeah, can...can we start the movie?" Steve needed to distract himself. He'd had daydreams about Tony before but after what happened last night between them and the way things seemed to be changing, Steve couldn't seem to get a handle on things. _It's only been a day and we still haven't even had our first date yet. _Steve inwardly groaned and sighed, _I've gotta get control of myself or this can go very badly. _Pulling Tony closer to him he smiled knowing that no matter what it took he would do his best to keep Tony.

Before they could resume the conversation or the movie Bruce reentered the room looking flushed and confused. He glanced around the room at everyone, smiled, and sat back down on the couch he and Clint had occupied earlier. "Clint should be here in a few, I think we can start cause he's already seen this one." Bruce's nerves were frayed and as he glanced over at Tony and Steve he noticed the blush covering Steve's cheeks and the knowing smirk curling Tony's lips. He looked away, turning a deeper red and fiddled with the glass he held in his hands. He looked down and noticed that the glass was still empty and frowned, he had forgotten to refill his drink after Tony and Steve had left the kitchen. How the hell was he supposed to think with Clint torturing him with his kisses and body? Shaking his head he glanced up at the sound of the archer sitting down next to him and silently handing him a cup of tea. Looking at him he smiled shyly, "Thanks, I thought I forgot it in the kitchen." He was relieved to see Clint smile back and whisper softly, "No problem, let's watch the movie and maybe forget what happened?" Bruce paled but shook his head in acknowledgment, this is what he had wanted from Clint, how he had originally wanted things to go but he couldn't honestly say that it felt right anymore. Clint's little sneak attacks were wearing his resolve down and he was beginning to wonder if maybe Tony was right, maybe he should try and see where things went with Clint. Bruce glanced over at Clint one last time then nodded his head at Tony who started the movie.

They finished the movie and pizza then sat around just talking and laughing until Steve remembered that Tony had something he wanted to tell everyone. "Tony, is now a good time to talk or should we still wait?" Steve whispered against the brunette's ear. He smiled shyly when Tony jerked and whipped his head around to look up at him. He noticed the blush covering the tan face and the loopy grin he offered up to Steve.

"We can talk about it now I guess. I mean it would be best just...just you guys remember who I am and how I am and don't kill me." Tony flinched at the words but continued. "Ok so yeah, the phone call earlier was from Pepper."

"Is she ok?" Natasha asked. She and Pepper spent a lot of time together so her concern was no surprise.

"She's good, just called to let me know..." Tony sat up and took a deep breath. He realized he couldn't just spring the information on everyone, especially Steve. He sat up and looked at Steve, "Promise you won't get mad at me first, ok?" He needed to be sure that he had been doing the right thing and if Steve didn't get angry at him for not telling him he was looking for Bucky then he had been doing the right thing. "I mean you may get mad I don't know but I was honestly trying to do the right thing here and I just...I only wanted to make sure you were safe..." Tony trailed off as Steve looked at him in confusion.

"What is it Tony, what's wrong?' Steve was confused and worried, Tony never asked him to promise blindly to anything without giving full disclosure of what it was.

Tony looked around the room, meeting the eyes of everyone there. "Ok so after what happened with Pepper, The Mandarin, and Extremis and then the appearance of The Winter Soldier, SI developed a way to track people, well certain people anyway, and it's been working so far. Until we lost track of someone a while back and they just recently showed back up on the grid." He heard Steve's sudden intake of breath and looked up at the pale face. Feeling the familiar feeling of fear and a slight tinge of anger, Tony continued, his eyes never leaving Steve. "We...I had SI tracking Bucky, he's important to you and I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't be in danger and if we needed to be ready for any impromptu attacks..." He shrugged helplessly hoping Steve and the others understood. Honestly Tony was only worried about Steve's reaction, everyone else was used to Tony doing what he wanted and not telling them but Steve always challenged him on some of those decisions, stating that he was part of a team now and didn't have to do some things alone anymore. Looking at the others in the room he didn't see any anger or looks of censure. Nat was looking at him with a look that said he had done the right thing. Clint was grinning at him and yeah, he'd deal with Barton and that issue later on. Thor voiced his opinion in the form of a booming, "Well thought out young Lord Stark. It is good to know that you wish to keep your captain and your team safe." Bruce nodded his head even though there was a look of confusion clearly written in his eyes. Tony gave a small shake of his head, they would discuss it later, then he looked back at Steve. The smile on the golden face made Tony's heart stop for a few seconds then start racing. Steve wasn't angry or disappointed with him?! _Maybe I can get it right this time? _He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips nor the feeling of pleasure that raced along his nerves. If Steve was angry he could force a smile to his lips but his eyes were usually hard as ice...Steve wasn't angry at him, his eyes were smiling at Tony. "You're not upset with me?" Groaning inwardly Tony sighed, he didn't necessarily have a brain to mouth filter in certain situations and this seemed to be one of them. It was obvious by the groan that Bruce let out and the loud chuckle Clint didn't try to hide. Glancing at Thor and Natasha he saw confusion from the Norse god and a pleased curve of Nat's ruby red lips. Looking back at Steve he saw a pleased look enter those baby blue's and Tony just smiled back. "I did good then, no yelling at Tony right?" He had to make sure and was positive he had when Steve laughed and nodded.

"You did good Tony, thanks. I know you're not a big fan of Bucky's but I appreciate you doing what you can to find him." Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, sending a text to Sam he looked back down at Tony and smiled even wider. He never dreamed Tony would do anything like this for him. True Tony had worded it to come off as if he were protecting Steve and the team but he had also said he understood how important Bucky was to him, not The Winter Soldier. The fact that Tony would use Bucky's name and not his alias didn't go unnoticed by Steve. Blushing, he slid an arm around Tony's waist pulling him closer and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Tony, you don't know how much this means to me." Feeling his phone vibrate, Steve looked at it and smiled. He had sent a text to Sam letting him know that Tony had found Bucky and Sam demanded to know how and why Tony did it.

"Ummm guys? There's more, now when Bucky went off the grid we lost him, so when he reappeared we didn't know until he was already here in New York. So basically we don't know what he's been up to or who he's come in contact with." Tony took a deep breath and watched Steve's face for his reaction. "We don't even really know how long he's been here but we do know he's alone so I don't think he means you any danger but still, I can't be sure and that's the frustrating part about this situation..."

"Tony," Steve tried to interrupt him, Tony was rambling and that was either because he was nervous or was going to explain everything despite Steve's ability to read between the lines. "Tony it's ok..."

"...Pepper is supposed to call me back when they find out exactly what his plans are though and where he is exactly but I thought I'd better let you guys know...mmmph" Tony was stopped by a mouth over his and the only thing he could do then was groan in pleasure and sigh into the kiss. When Steve slowly pulled back he followed and whined softly, _"Steve." _He didn't want the kiss to stop, forgetting momentarily that they were still sitting in the living room with the other team members, until Steve flushed and glanced around the room.

Steve kissed Tony to get him to stop talking, it was the only thing he knew that could make Tony slow down. "Tony, it's ok really, you don't have to explain your reasons." Steve felt the heat of the flush covering his face and sliding down his neck. He'd forgotten the others were in the room when Tony had sighed and kissed him back until Bruce cleared his throat, again. Steve had wanted to pick Tony up and carry him out of the room when he had said his name. His nerves were on fire from the needy tone in Tony's voice and all he could think was, _I made Tony sound like that._ He pulled Tony closer and whispered, "We're still in the living room Tony." Steve smiled shyly as he looked at everyone. He couldn't help the blush from getting darker as Tony groaned in frustration next to him.

"Well fuck, I mean, damnit if you hadn't kissed me I wouldn't have gotten off track from what I was saying..."

"Shut up Tony and just kiss him back, you were rambling just in case _you _didn't notice. So technically Steve did you a favor by kissing you cause it shut you up." Clint said with a smirk. He and Tony had been arguing off and on all day about who would get kissed in front of the team first. For some reason Tony had been under the illusion that Steve would hide his feelings for Tony from the team. _"Come on now Tony we already know, this is Steve Rogers, America's sweetheart, Steve doesn't know _how_ to be cynical, unless you taught him somehow and didn't tell us. Steve doesn't hide how he feels about you, you're just to blind to see it or you refuse to admit he feels the same way you do about him."_ He'd watched as Tony had jerked back from him as if he'd been hit. _"Steve isn't an open book for everyone to read Barton. He lost over 70 years of his life serving his country so why would he want to share anything anymore? Can you imagine what that must feel like? To lose everyone you loved and knew and everything you had known no longer existed?"_ Tony was frustrated with Clint's need to prove him wrong about Steve. Tony had been caught by the blond archer leaving Steve's room, headed to his workshop. _"Steve doesn't do public displays of affection and besides he...he isn't,"_ Tony had paused and went pale then blushed red as he watched Steve enter the kitchen. He had been pulling on a t-shirt and Tony had seen a glimpse of his stomach muscles as they flexed with Steve's movements. Nerves and the argument with Clint had Tony racing from the room.

Blinking Tony jerked against Steve and turned to look at Clint, "Fuck you Barton I don't ramble and if I did Steve would be the _only _one who could use that technique so..." Another kiss silenced Tony and the beginning of an argument with Clint. This one had him leaning into Steve with a soft moan as he reached for the blond soldier. When Steve pulled back, he noticed the room was mysteriously empty. Sighing he looked at Steve and asked softly, "You're _sure_ you're not angry with me?" For some reason Steve's approval had become important to Tony, it meant just as much as Steve's happiness.

Chuckling shakily, Steve ran a hand through his hair, "No Tony I'm not angry with you. I...I'd like to show you, if you'd let me." Steve wasn't sure if Tony would agree, he hoped he would because right now it was all he could think about after that kiss. "We don't have to do anything, I just..." Steve flushed at Tony's smirk and the heated look in his eyes. "Seriously Tony, I have something I wanna show you." Standing Steve pulled Tony up with him, taking his hand he led him towards the elevator. Steve looked back at Tony and smiled, he was nervous about what he was going to show Tony but felt that this was as good a time as any. When they entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them Tony wrapped himself around Steve and kissed him, his hands running all over the tall, golden body. Steve shivered and tried to get Tony to slow down. "Tony," Steve panted, Tony was sucking and biting on his neck. "Ohgod Tony, wait just...we need to get upstairs first." Steve moaned as Tony pressed against him. He could feel the heat coming off the tan body, the erection that was rubbing against his thigh. Placing his hands on either side of Tony's hips Steve pulled him closer as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. Tony's hands were at the waist band of Steve's sweats, sliding underneath trying to push them down. Steve's hands tightened around Tony's hips as he tried again to get Tony to stop. "Tony please, wait a min..." Steve broke off with a chocked groan as Tony wrapped a warm hand around his erection. Arching into the touch Steve tried not to thrust up into the hand stroking him. Looking over at the wall panel Steve noticed they were almost to his floor. He had to get Tony to stop or they wouldn't be leaving the elevator any time soon. Breathlessly Steve tried to focus on that goal but failed when Tony slid to his knees and leaned forward to nuzzle against Steve's crotch. _Ohgod please let us get to my room before Tony..._The thought stopped abruptly when he felt Tony's tongue licking the tip of his erection, then he was pulling Steve's sweats down far enough that he could take Steve in his mouth fully, Tony sucked on the head until Steve was gasping loudly, jerking against the hot mouth Steve was shaking with the strain of standing up and trying not to move. "Tony, ohgod just...please, we...we're almost..." Steve broke off with a moan as Tony sucked harder. He slid his hands into Tony's hair, pulling gently. He was beyond the point of trying to get the brunette to stop, all he could do was let Tony have his way and enjoy the ride. When Tony sucked Steve's entire length into his mouth, Steve was lost, he tightened his fingers in Tony's hair and moaned loudly, praying no one needed the elevator.

Tony couldn't help it, he remembered his promise to himself not to touch Steve until their date but once he realized Steve wasn't angry with him he just couldn't stop himself. He wrapped himself around Steve as tightly as possible and kissed him everywhere that he could reach. He had to get Steve off, not understanding his need to do so Tony just followed through with the thought. He wasn't sure what Steve wanted to show him but he hoped it didn't mean they would be canceling their date. When Steve moaned and slid his hands in Tony's hair he grinned, he was kneeling in front of him licking the tip of his hard erection. He realized that Steve enjoyed this type of stimulation, it turned the big blond into a writhing mess of nerves. He pulled down the sweats and sucked Steve's entire length into his mouth, moaning when he felt the fingers in his hair tighten and Steve moaned louder. He was going to get Steve off before they made it to his room, even if that meant shutting down the elevator for as long as needed. It didn't take long though largely due to the fact that Steve was still a virgin when it came to sexual matters and Tony was an expert when it came to giving blow jobs. When he felt Steve's thighs tremble beneath his hands Tony sucked harder and relaxed his throat muscles. He heard the strangled sound Steve made as he tried to keep his hips from moving. Gripping Steve's hips Tony pulled back and looked up at him. "You can move gorgeous, seriously I can handle it and if I can't I'll let you know." He smiled up at Steve and felt a deep satisfaction at the glazed look in the baby blue eyes.

Panting hard Steve gazed down at Tony and grinned, "You'll tell me right?" He asked softly. He knew he would have to hold back due to being stronger than Tony but if he didn't have to remain still...

Tony gave him a wink and proceeded to go back to sucking Steve in one go then in short quick movements. Steve's hips followed Tony's mouth and his head was leaning back against the wall. Tony held onto his hips and gently squeezed as he moved Steve back and forth.

"Tony..." Steve moaned as he moved his hips, pumping slowly at first then picking up speed. He couldn't wait any longer, he could feel his body tightening with the start of his orgasm. Gasping, he moved his hips back and forth, fingers tightening in Tony's hair making him moan. "Ohgod Tony...please...please...I can't wait..."Steve needed to come and was trying his best to tell Tony. "I need to...oh fuck, Tony _please_..." Steve's hips jerked hard as Tony moaned around him again making Steve arch with a broken gasp. Tony had slid a finger down the crack of Steve's ass and just slid it back and forth slowly, never moving further. Steve couldn't stop himself, he pumped his hips, feeling his erection sliding in and out of Tony's hot, sweet mouth. When Tony's hands gripped Steve's ass and squeezed he jerked and groaned hoarsely, "Fuck...Tony...ohgod, I'm...I'm going to..." Steve didn't get a chance to finish as Tony sucked harder, bobbing his head back and forth. When the orgasm hit, Steve arched back and gasped hoarsely, "Tony...geezus," He didn't care if later he would be told he begged all he cared about was finding relief from the sweet torture Tony was putting him through.

Tony grinned, pleased with himself, he had succeeded in getting Steve off. He sucked until Steve moaned from over sensitivity and he slowly slid down the elevator wall to sit on the floor. He looked at the tall blond and pushed his hair back off of his face. "You ok handsome?" Tony was harder than he'd probably ever been in his life but tonight they weren't going to do anything. He had promised himself that they were going to wait until their date even if it killed him, which he hoped it wouldn't. He would have to look it up just to be sure. "JARVIS?"

_"Yes Sir?"_ The A.I. Answered immediately.

"Take us to Steve's floor, he needs some rest before our big date tomorrow." He smiled over at Steve and helped him pull up his sweats as he pulled him back to his feet.

"Tony?" Steve's expression was one of satisfied lust and as he reached for Tony his movements were sluggish. He hadn't regained full control of his breathing either but he smiled softly at Tony. "Are you going to stay the night again?" The question was asked shyly and with hope and promise.

Groaning at the idea Tony shook his head, "You're going to show me what it is you have for me then I'm going upstairs to take about four cold showers and try to get some sleep. Have to be up and ready to go when you are and if I stay here with you tonight, I won't be getting much sleep and neither will you." There goes that lack of brain to mouth filter issue again, giving himself a mental shake Tony smiled at Steve as they reached his floor and walked to the door to Steve's suite. Each Avenger had their own floor and in their own theme, Steve's of course was done in a time long gone but one he loved above all else. Tony had done everything he could to get the details right and when Steve's face had lit up with pleasure he knew he had done good.

Opening the door Steve walked over to his desk and turned after he heard the sound of it closing. Taking a deep breath he picked up his sketch book and flipped to a page in it. Handing the book to Tony he blushed and stepped back. He watched as Tony looked the picture over then as the sable eyes widened in recognition and he smiled.

"So you like to draw me while I'm working?" He didn't think Steve thought of him but if this picture was any indication of Steve's thoughts Tony would gladly pose for him anytime. He flipped through the pages and smiled as he saw pictures of his hands, some were of Tony working or just lounging around. There were others, more provocative and sexual, some were of Tony looking over his shoulder with a flirty look others were Tony as Steve pictured him in the throes of passion. "You like to draw me a lot I see." The wonder didn't go unnoticed by Steve who smiled at Tony despite his blush. "You've got some real talent Steve. I mean seriously theses are..." Tony drifted off at the most recent sketch. "Wow," was all he got out.

Steve leaned over to see what Tony was looking at and flushed a bright red. He reached for the sketch book stammering an apology, "I'm sorry, ohgod Tony I'm sorry...you...you weren't supposed to see that one." Steve had drawn a picture of Tony, naked from the waist up holding a cigarette standing with one arm behind his head, and behind him was Steve's shield. Steve looked at Tony and smiled at him shyly, "It's not done yet but thank you for the compliment. I'm not really all that good but I enjoy drawing, it's relaxing for me."

Tony leaned over and kissed Steve, letting go of the sketch book. When he felt Steve pressing closer he broke off the kiss with a soft gasp and stepped back. "Ok well...I'm gonna just...you know go and ummm," He looked at Steve standing in front of him smiling and all he could think was that tomorrow wasn't coming fast enough. "Damnit, I'm just gonna go to my room now. Don't forget to have JARVIS set the reminder for what ever time you choose beautiful. This will be your first official date and I want everything to go smoothly."

Steve smiled wider at Tony and moved to reach for him only to have Tony step back again and grin. "Tony really, we don't have to wait till tomorrow. I mean not after what we've done...I mean been doing so far." He could feel the heat of his blush moving down his neck beneath his shirt. He watched as Tony licked his lips slowly and nodded.

"I know but just let me do this for you. I mean, you're first time should be special and everything." Tony watched as Steve's blush seemed to caress his golden skin. "Fuck I wonder if you blush all over or not." When Steve took a step forward again Tony blinked and headed to the door. "No, no you go to bed and I'll just..." Moaning he realized he hadn't been fast enough to avoid the kiss but when he felt Steve try and pull him back into the room he resisted, knowing full well Steve could have pulled him in but chose not to. Gasping softly Tony pulled back and sighed, "G'night Steve and sweet dreams." Tony pushed Steve back into the room closed the door and raced to the elevator. He didn't trust himself not to go back and fuck Steve all night, sleep, wake up then fuck again. So he did the _honorable_ thing and left. When he made it to the elevator he looked back in time to see Steve looking at him and smiling. Maybe just maybe...this time he has a real chance to be happy. Smiling back at Steve Tony hit the button for the penthouse floor when the doors closed. Once in his suite Tony headed for the bathroom, after his cold shower then a hot one he was ready for bed. "Hey J, did Steve set the reminder yet?"

_"Yes Sir, Captain Rogers set the reminder time for 10 am, would you like a 9 am wake up call as well as the dress choices?"_

Tony pulled the covers back on the huge king size bed and laid down. "Yeah, yeah send it to the tablet." In less than 24 hours Tony Stark would finally be able to take his dream guy out on his first _real_ date.


End file.
